


走错门，上对车

by rastar



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angel investor, Fake money boy, Fake sugar daddy, Interview in the bed, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 原作：TSN(The social networks)作者：Rastar分级：R18配对：ME（Mark/Eudardo前后有意义）警告：Mark/OFC,Wardo/OMC/OFC皆口头上带过，搞笑车，阅读时请勿饮食提要：年龄调整，FB创立前两人不认识





	1. Chapter 1

Mark就知道他不应该任由Dustin和Sean在他的生日这天胡来，他满脑子都想着是明天去见投资人能不能拿到天使投资，这对FB未来的发展至关重要。

是的，他今天19岁了，他还没到合法饮酒年龄，但他创立了一个短短几个月的时间内就拥有百万会员的网站。

Bitch, I’m CEO.

他是成功人士，妥妥的人生赢家，他真的不需要再来一次破处好吗？他16岁就不是处男了，不，他不需要法律扶助，谢谢，那位漂亮的邻居小姐姐给了他所有处男们都会梦寐以求的第一次，他真的真的不是处男，为什么都没有人信？Sean和Dustin 这两个家伙还打着要给他破处的名义把他塞到这间酒店来，说什么他们的屋子乱七八糟的，绝对不是什么好破处的地点，真敢说，烟囱塌了是谁害的？

Mark不确定到底是哪件事比较烦人，是明天去见投资人？还是他的损友自作主张给他叫了人。（不，最大的问题其实是这两人是同一人）

Sean一直劝Mark放轻松别过度焦虑，投资人是他的朋友也是Dustin 的直属学长，对方都千里迢迢从纽约飞到加州了肯定对FB很感兴趣。虽然Sean的原话是「好好来一发，明天容光焕发的去见投资人，保证他会爱上你的！」Sean估计自己也没想到这几句话调换下语序就是妥妥的预言。

Mark抱着计算机坐在床上，他一点都不放心那群猴子对他的网站胡搞瞎搞，他不停的查看后台，期望一切都运行良好，突然间他的房门直接被打开了，Mark抬起头，一双棕色的斑比眼和他面面相觑。

天啊，他的腿也太长了吧？他的腰好细啊，真的能支持他的身体吗？他怎么不去当模特？他简直是天生的衣架子，他好帅啊，还有点眼熟，他真的不是什么电影明星吗？还有他的衣服这么贴身是订做的吧？他穿上去看起来帅极了，秒杀时尚杂志上的名模（虽然Mark不看时尚杂志也不认识任何名模），他不会是图灵的化身吧？

+++

Eduardo开门的瞬间有些失神，是他的错觉吗？Sean这是给他叫了人吗？不对啊，他和Sean认识时还在跟女孩们耍呢，他怎么会知道他换口味了呢？而且Sean从哪找那么符合他口味的人？要知道这种纯情宅男款在常见的约炮场合基本是绝迹的，唇红齿白肤白如雪，还有那可爱的小卷毛，他下面也是卷的吗？他那么白，红起来一定很好看！天啊，他真的不是因为我太累而幻想出来的人物吗？他真的不是从童话故事走出来的白雪王子吗？

打断Eduardo 狂想的是在寂静房间内有些明显的吞咽声，就在Eduardo 怀疑是自己发出的时候一个语速极快的声音打断他的思考。

「不是我叫你来的，是我的朋友，事实上是损友Sean和Dustin自作主张，我明天还有重要的投资人要见，我知道如果你被退可能要扣钱，既然我朋友的钱都已经付了，如果你可以保证你会安静的话你可以待在这里。」Mark脸不红气不喘的说完一大串话。

Eduardo 有些愣神，对方这是把他误认为MB了吗？第一次有人把他认错呢，一般人看到他的西装就不会这么想了，不过宅男吗，说不定连LV都不认识呢，等等Sean和Dustin？虽然Sean这个名字烂大街，但Dustin 这个名字没有那么常见，还有明天要去见投资人，新创公司？笔电，帽衫，学生样的程序员，他不会就是Mark Zuckerberg吧？

他比数据上好看多了，早知道他长这样我就不会等到现在才过来了，他还没认出我就是他明天要见的投资人吗？耶，不对，我开门不到一分钟，门都还没关上，什么都还没说呢，也不怪他猜不出来。

他到底是该关门走人呢？还是走入关门呢？

To be, or not to be, that’s the question.

Eduardo 那个被商务舱死小孩吵了一路而疲惫不堪的大脑决定就留下来吧！Eduardo 知道他自己现在处于睡眠不足的神经病发作状态，但又何妨，这个Mark对他来说简直是天菜，这个世界上怎么会有完全顺应他的想法而生的人呢？既然遇到了他当然不能错过。

况且他可是投资人啊，要担心自己小命不保的是Mark不是他啊！就在Eduardo满脑子跑火车的时候，他的身体倒是非常利落的把行李箱拉进来，并关上门随手锁上扣锁，动作行云流水一气呵成，看不出有一丝犹豫。

「好的，我是Edu...Wardo,我该怎么称呼你？」Wardo眼睛微瞇，露出他最谄媚的笑容走到沙发边坐下，这个笑是他在当实习生时练了许久的客户专用营业笑容。

「Mark，我是Mark，我是说你可以叫我Mark。」Mark全程直愣愣地盯着Wardo，一点都没有刚才抢白的气势。

「Mark，你需要先使用洗手间吗？」从Wardo的角度看，Mark那张小脸从他笑起开始爆红，虽然他早就习惯别人看见他笑会脸红，但如此言行不一还反应这么大的也实在很少见。

「我去洗个澡，你就坐那，什么都不要动。」Mark一边将笔电压在跨部一边用奇怪的姿势起身，他其实不用这么麻烦，Wardo也是男人，他完全能理解Mark现在是什么状况，谁来告诉这个小可爱，笔电只会欲盖弥彰好吗？

在确认Mark好好得把自己关进浴室后，Wardo 在沙发上无声笑弯了腰，他平时真的不是这么恶劣的人，但整Mark实在太好玩了，看他一副胸有成竹，实际上却连一知半解都说不上的样子实在太可爱了。

Wardo的狂笑被敲门声打断，应该是真的人来了，Wardo起身开门，门外是一位娇小且身材曼妙的亚裔女性，她穿着深色衬衫和贴身的铅笔裙，如果衬衫上半扣好的确是容易闯关的正常粉领装。

「客房服务~~」那位女性娇俏的说，同时再把她胸前的扣子多解一颗，若是以前Wardo也许会为这个举动热血沸腾，但现在只会鸡皮疙瘩掉满地，无他，太像他那个疯子前女友了，他现在偶尔还会梦到那场熊熊大火而惊醒了。

「这里是两百，想要吗？」Wardo用手夹着两张崭新的百元美钞在那位女士面前晃动。

「想要。」她的眼神随着那两张移动。

「回去告诉妳老板，妳今天让客人过了愉快的一夜，其他的妳什么都不知道，懂吗？」Wardo说。

「这样可不够。」女士说，她可看出了这位奇怪的客人身价不菲，最起码他身上的西装可比她的年薪贵多了。

「这样呢？」Wardo指尖一滑，两百美金呈扇形散开登时变成了两倍，女士的眼神更亮了。

「当然，我今天遇上一位大方的客人，有了美好的一晚，然后我就睡着什么都不记得了。」女士说。

「好女孩，记住妳所说的，妳现在可以走了。」Wardo把钱递给女士，打发人离开。

当Wardo回到原位时，Mark正好从浴室出来，看他的样子应该是没听到Wardo刚刚做了什么好事。

「Mark你介意我借用下浴室吗？」Wardo张大眼睛，他用有些无辜的表情说道，好像他是最纯洁无辜的小鹿一样。

「好，好的，我想你可以去.....我的意思是你当然可以使用浴室。」Mark一脸毕业舞会被舞会皇后搭讪的惊恐脸，嘿，刚刚那个一进来就呛他气势汹汹的Mark去哪了啊？Wardo在心里偷笑。

「Mark,你知道我不会咬人的，不用那么紧张，放轻松，没关系的。」Wardo边安慰他，边拎着自己行李进浴室，他可不能把行李留在外面，里面一堆关于明天签约的资料呢，被Mark发现今晚的游戏就结束了。

 

+++  
Mark无法不去注意浴室里的声音，他看似专心的Coding，其实敲出来的代码根本无法运行，不一会那令人烦躁的水声停止了，Wardo从浴室走了出来，Mark不知道该惊讶于哪点，是他为什么只穿了饭店的浴袍，还是他居然有办法把那廉价浴袍穿得像是名模在走秀？

天啊，他的腿是不是长得有点逆天了？那个小麦色像蜂蜜一样，让人不禁想舔上去尝尝看是不是一样甜蜜。这样不行，他觉得他还没准备好明天要见投资人的事情呢，对，想想投资人，想想明天要见的投资人，也许是个膀大腰肥中年秃的家伙。

Wardo带着刚洗好澡的湿气坐到床边，发梢还滴着水滴，Mark在Wardo靠近时不禁缩了下手脚，他好香啊，奇怪，他用的是饭店的沐浴用品吗？都是用一样的东西，他怎么就能那么香呢？

「Mark，你可以帮我看下床头柜里面有没有吹风机吗？我在浴室没看到。」Wardo偏头对Mark笑着问到，发梢的水珠有些许甩到Mark脸上，明明是微温的水珠却给Mark一股灼热感。

Mark没有回话，而是将笔电收好，侧身去翻床头柜，吹风机的确在里面，还有保险套和润滑剂，好吧，他知道酒店通常会有，但他从来没用过，这实在很尴尬，Mark对其他东西视而不见，只拿了吹风机要递给Wardo。

「你可以帮我吹头发吗？」Wardo问同时眨巴他的大眼睛，Mark怎么可能拒绝Wardo那软糯的葡语口音，他示意Wardo坐到他旁边，当他的手穿过那柔顺的发丝时Mark意外的感到平静，Mark不确定这是勾引手段还是其他什么的，不过这样的举动让Mark觉得自己被信任和依赖。  
「谢谢你，Mark。」Wardo回过头来盯着Mark真诚的说。

「嗯...不用客气。」这对Mark来说是微不足道的小事，而且还让Mark不紧张了，单就这方面他才应该谢谢Wardo呢。  
Wardo突然欺身向前，Mark吓了一跳，不禁往后靠在枕头堆上，缓过神才发现Wardo只是要把吹风机放回床头柜而已，他又随即放松下来，却闻到Wardo身上的香味，好像不只沐浴乳的味道，是古龙水还是须后水之类的吗？Mark 分不出来，反正虽然味道是淡淡的，却醺得他有些头昏。

「你不想试一试吗？」Wardo探身放东西的姿势正好让他半个身子都压在Mark身上，而他的嘴则靠近Mark耳边。

「我很贵，我是最好看的也是最年轻的。」Wardo的声音有些低沈沙哑，搭上那软绵的口音，他说话的气息喷洒在他的耳边，让Mark感到有股电流随着声音从头部流串到脚底。

“And I am top.(而且我是最顶尖的）” Wardo说完还轻轻含了下Mark的耳珠。

这还能忍吗？这不能忍，再忍下去真的要真的去检查勃起功能有无障碍了，Mark暴起，翻身把Wardo压在另一侧床上，用力的亲吻Wardo。

 

+++  
Wardo洗好澡出来时看到Mark像只惊吓过度的小狗狗锁在床边的一个角落，这让他不禁失笑，好可爱，好想揉揉他的小卷毛喔。

「Mark，你可以帮我看下床头柜里面有没有吹风机吗？我在浴室没看到。」Wardo径自走到床边紧贴着Mark坐下。  
小可爱没有说话，而是直接去翻床头柜，看来是个行动派的啊！他耳朵怎么突然红了？Wardo探头一望，他也太纯真无邪了吧，看到保险套也会脸红，不会真的是小处男吧？  
「你可以帮我吹头发吗？」Wardo努力睁大他的眼睛，使出他无敌的狗狗眼，没有人可以拒绝得了他的狗狗眼。  
Mark果然中招，他细嫩的手穿过他的发丝，偶尔还会碰触到他的头皮，每当它发生时Wardo总有一种触电的感觉，这很舒服，让Wardo不禁想靠在他身上享受Mark的按摩，他有双神奇的手，Wardo 迷迷糊糊的想。  
「谢谢你，Mark。」他实在不喜欢一个人吹头发，实在很不方便，他接过Mark手上的吹风机卷起收好。

「嗯...不用客气。」还算有礼貌吗，大概是放松下来了？刚刚像看到猫的小老鼠缩起来的动作也是挺可爱的。  
「你不想试一试吗？」Wardo假借放东西之名，行吃豆腐之实，他故意将自己靠在Mark身上，把小个子的Mark拢盖住，更过分的是将嘴靠在Mark说话。

「我很贵，我是最好看的也是最年轻的。」如果把收入换算成时薪的话他的确很贵，而且他当然是风投业最好看和年轻的，青春无敌，幼齿万岁！Wardo故意压低声音，并且让说话的气息喷洒在Mark的耳边。

“And I am top.(而且我是上面的）” Wardo说完还轻轻含了下Mark的耳珠。

Wardo 被突然暴起的Mark吓到，他翻身把Wardo压在床上，用力的亲吻Wardo，Wardo 被亲的有点蒙，他这是遇上了饥渴的零了吗？虽然圈子里「无一可靠，四处飘零」是常态，但通常对方听到他是上面的会很开心，但多少还是有一些矜持的，他这是遇到什么神奇的人物啊？

+++  
这是一个生涩的吻，Wardo的第一反应是这个小笨蛋舔牙冠做什么，牙冠没有神经没有感觉啊，好歹舔牙龈吧？他第一次接吻吗？像只讨食小野兽一样，非常笨拙，这样不行，真让小家伙主导，真不知道要什么时候才能吃上肉了。

Wardo伸出舌缠住那个在他口腔胡乱刺探的小蠢蛋，卷过他的舌抢来主导权，他睁开眼睛，望入眼帘的是Mark青蓝色的眼睛，像狩猎者的眼神直直地盯着他看，或许一般人会觉得很危险，但Wardo只觉得无比……兴奋。

看啊，这个机器人似冷酷无情的家伙要为我染上情欲的风采了。

Wardo翻身压在Mark上方，给他一个象样的法式舌吻，两人在彼此的口腔中追逐对方的舌，末尾Wardo睁开眼给了Mark一个”学着点”的挑衅眼神，Mark立马就不干了，他翻身重新将花朵压在下方，Mark很快就学会这招并用之取悦他，这就是跟聪明人交流的好处了，就算他原本不会，学习速度也是一流的。

Wardo享受这个吻，但并不准备把主动权交出去，他准备翻身压过Mark，却没有估算好距离，把Mark也连带着摔下了床，所幸床边铺了地毯，摔下来并不疼，却打破了刚才热情的气氛。

「你不准备明天见投资人的资料了吗？」摔下床后Wardo笑着问，这是他有史以来第一次在过程中摔下床的，Mark真是给他带来不少惊喜。

「算了，如果那个白痴投资人不投是对方的损失，我想我们必须决定主导权，我不想再摔下床了。」Mark起先语气有些轻蔑，但后来说到摔下床还是笑了，Wardo 其实可以听出他语气里的不自信。

他突然有冲动对Mark说你可以自信点的毕竟你都有胆当着我的面骂我白痴了，Wardo努力维持原本的表情，只是多眨了几下的眼泄漏了心里笑到快内伤的情绪。

「你来吧，你可以对我做你想做的任何事。」他其实不介意主导权，骑乘也很火辣的，而且Wardo回想起他刚刚给自己加的MB人设，既然这个小可爱金主想要主导权那就给他好了。

 

Wardo解开浴衣的衣带躺回床上，等Mark脱去衣物，小处男猴急地把全身衣服扒光，一点都没有顺便给Wardo跳个脱衣舞助兴一下的意思，他很快回到床上压在Wardo身上，Wardo这次遵守约定没有再抢主导权，Mark则是在用双手抚摸他的全身，他的手搭在Wardo的腰上，Wardo不舒服的挣动了一下，顺势将Mark的手引导他胸前。

Mark也从善如流，揉捏着Wardo的胸肌，甚至低下头去舔他的乳头，Wardo发出舒适的呻吟鼓励着Mark让他一路往下沿着腹肌人鱼线，最终来到他的勃起，那是比他身体颜色更深一些的肤色，Mark犹豫了一下便含了进去，Wardo发出被鲠住的声音，他真没想到Mark愿意为他做这个。

他将手指插进Mark的发间，小卷毛柔软的触感让W更加兴奋，Mark的技巧很生涩，偶尔甚至牙齿甚至还会碰到，但Wardo都不在乎，他正在操他的白雪王子的嘴，这个事实胜过一切。

在动嘴的同时Mark的手也没有闲着，他一手揉着Wardo的睪丸，一手向下朝Wardo的后穴试探，Wardo虽然爽翻了，但还是感到不对劲，Mark到底想干什么，在享受的同时Wardo的大脑还是有在运转的，他错过了什么？他遗漏了什么？从刚才的主导权争夺还有现在的试探，他是不是搞错了什么？

Mark他……他是不是想上我？

这个念头如同闪电打进Wardo的脑中，这就能说明一切了，其实最大的线索居然被他自己漏掉了，Mark的朋友给他点的是女的不是吗，普通零号谁会点女的？

Wardo很犹豫，打得过是打得过啦，好歹他也是从小练巴西柔术练了十几年，暴打一个手无缚鸡之力的小宅男没什么问题，就像现在他一出脚，Mark基本上要飞去撞电视没跑了，不过把人家暴打之后基本不可能约到第二次炮吧？

那现在问题来了，要让Mark上吗？Mark刚刚接吻技巧很差劲耶，他的性爱技巧会不会也很差啊？我还得教他怎么上自己，等等，我之前为什么只做一来着？因为转换跑道后遇到的都是零，仔细想想我好像没有非得做一不可的理由耶？

我又不信那套当零就没男子气概的概念，床上体位和一个人有没有男子气慨一点关系都没有，我相信我现在和Mark走出去，大家还是会认为比较男子气概的是我。

好吧，老实讲就别骗自己了，每次看身下的家伙叫得那么欢，还不用出力只要躺着享受就好，而他得出所有力，事前挑逗事后温存，有时候他都想乎那个在床上啥力都没出还在那里唧唧哼哼的家伙一巴掌，力气都我出，累活都我来，你是在哼什么哼啊？

可是我没清后面耶？会不会操出屎来？那可就尴尬了，我今天吃了什么啊？我早上出门有点急所以只喝了杯咖啡没吃东西，上午连续两场会，中间吃了点会议室的小饼干，下午赶飞机，飞机上被吵的头痛欲裂外加商务舱的难吃食物，只吃了色拉和水果，下机后饿得难受，又吃了点巧克力。

太好了，我知道为何我这么奇怪的原因了，我今天基本什么也没吃，血糖估计低得要命，怪不得整个人不对劲，我回去一定要开除掉那个在长途飞行前给我排两个智障会议外加订商务舱而不是头等舱的傻逼助理。

我好像跑题太远了，天啊，我是在说服自己当零吗？对于一个刚见面的人来说我也太喜欢他了吧？而且Mark实在是太符合我的胃口了，凡事总有第一次吗

Mark有些奇怪Wardo突然僵硬的身体，他停下来看着Wardo，Wardo给他一个无奈的眼神，示意他继续，反正我已经在心里跟自己打过架了，就别跟你再打一次了吧，看你的小样子我真害怕不小心把你揍死了。

「润滑油。」Wardo提醒到有些无语的望着天花板，他真没想到他有天会沦落到教别人怎么上自己这种地步上，Mark很快的反应过来，起身到床头柜拿出新的润滑油和保险套。

「拿右边那种。」都到这种情况了，Wardo可不想被劣质保险套操，就算小可爱付不起，反正他付得起。Mark的手停顿了下，还是依言选了比较贵的那种。

而Wardo趁着Mark离开，也暂时起身调整了下枕头，他把枕头推成枕头塔，力求自己最舒服的姿势，他当然知道最好的姿势是背后位，可是……既然他是为了Mark的外表，那看不到Mark是有什么用啊？

Wardo整个人半倚在枕头堆里，双手跨在两旁，双腿对着Mark张开，露出撩人的笑容，要玩就要玩得开心点，既然是自己的第一次，还花了钱当然不能找罪受。

Mark直觉感到气氛变了，但不确定是为什么，不过他觉得这样霸气外露的Wardo更加激起他的欲望，能把一个这么帅气的人压在身下何尝不是一种挑战。

「先用单根手指沾润滑油进来。」Wardo说，Mark小心翼翼地照做，等手指完整进去后他便开始抽插，然而Wardo一个皱眉让Mark立刻停下动作。

「不要动，手指放在里面，指尖朝上顶找前列腺。」Wardo说，Mark听话行事，但他的脑内突然闪过一个念头，总感觉Wardo好像非常习惯命令别人的人，不过随着Wardo勾人的呻吟声，Mark很快就将这个念头抛诸脑后。

Wardo轻咬下唇，却忍不住呻吟，这真是太爽了，好像有股电流从背脊一路窜向脑后，往常只有在射精那刻可以享受到的高潮快感现在却如潮水般淹没他，亏了，亏了啊，这么爽的事怎么没有早点享受到，罢了，现在入场还不算太迟，上升通道已经打开，只时不买更待何时，炒波段赚钱可毫不费力赚得盆满钵满。

「继续。」这次Wardo的声音没有那么强势，他的眼睛甚至被泪水弄得雾蒙蒙的，他开始佩服以前那些被操还能瞎叫唤的家伙了，他简直不能思考了，Mark被Wardo转变弄得有点懵，这个指令如此不明确，肯定会被判读成无效指令的，他索性就照自己的认知开始增加手指，虽然当初邻居姐姐是女的，但这一点上应该具有普适性吧？

「别弄了，快进来操我。」在Mark正准备进入第四根手指时Wardo阻止，得了吧，虽然超过平均值了但小可爱顶多也是超过两个标准偏差而已，真的到三个标准偏差，他看到就会想跑了。

Mark有些慌乱地戴上套子，握住自己的阴茎对准，另一只手抓在Wardo的腰上，却马上被Wardo移到他肩膀上，Mark有些疑惑的望着Wardo。

「支点，你懂得。」Wardo解释到，Mark立刻了解，这样的确比较省力，他扶着Wardo的肩膀缓慢地推进，最后全根没入时两人同时发出叹息。

「所以你具体是做什么的啊？」Wardo觉得爽过头让他有种晕呼呼的感觉，这真的很舒服啊，怪不得圈里的零比一多。

「一个网站，社交网站，叫Facebook。」Mark回答，他丝毫没察觉不对，他被那处的紧致给吸走魂了，这和他所体验过的水融融的感觉很不一样，感觉像是更合身更紧的小号肉套子。

「啊，我知道FB，我朋友整天都在刷他，可是我不懂，你做这种网站怎么赚钱啊？」Wardo装出惊讶的样子，配合Mark毫无预警得顶到他的敏感点上，让他的演技简直天衣无缝。

「我不关心如何盈利，我只想做最酷的，每个人都想用的东西。」Mark回复，他低下头舔咬着Wardo性感的喉结，同时撞击着Wardo的前列腺。

「不要一直碰那，我还想多享受一会，但是一个公司还是要有盈利的方法才有办法持续经营下去啊！你想推付费会员制吗？」Wardo笑，同时双手揽上Mark的后颈，将他拉得更靠近些。

「盈利那是以后的事，现在最重要的是必须要先抢市占率，FB的方向是每人都能分享东西的平台，平台要有人才会有生机，付费会员是不可行的，那是在把人分三六九等，人们可不喜欢这样。」Mark认真地盯着Wardo，Wardo满眼温柔的笑意，然而他却想着”你不觉得这句话对于写出facemash的你来说是个讽刺吗？”

「所以你要维持免费模式，那你的盈利来源是什么？广告？」Wardo没有吐槽那点，他可不希望Mark无情拔屌，他可还没享受够呢。

「不，现在不能有广告，广告不酷，或许以后会有广告，但现在绝对不行。」Mark有些失望Wardo没有夸他的动机，为了这个冠冕堂皇的动机他可想了很久呢，这是他为了明天去说服投资人苦思冥想好几小时的成果呢！Wardo听出来了，他可没有错过Wardo眼神中一闪而过的嘲讽，他听出来了却不给他面子捧场让他开心一下，他居然还提什么广告，真是太气人了，Mark的动作更为大力。

「你打算明天这样告诉你的投资人吗？直接告诉你的投资人这个网站在目前可预见的时间内不会有任何收益？一个没有收入的网站，谁会往里面丢钱啊？」Wardo问，双手攀附上Mark光裸的背脊，嫩嫩的手感真好，小可爱生气了，真不经逗，不过生气也好，这个力度也很舒服啊！

「FB是长期的投资，会是划时代的巨轮，眼光不能那么浅短，想象一下FB可以做到什么，目前只有学生，但很快的还有他们的父母朋友，而且现在FB已经在欧洲也有了，六度分离，我的目标是让世界上每一个人都有FB，FB可以连结每一个人，FB可以让每一个人的声音都被世界听见。」

Mark说的同时眼睛亮晶晶的，Wardo知道，这次不是谎话了，虽然FB的初衷不怎么样，但他的目标无疑是远大的，Mark是这艘船的缔造者，但他会是好船长吗？

Wardo扪心自问他认为FB最大的败笔以及最大的亮点都是Mark，他太年幼，几乎没有任何社会经验，这在商场上可说得上是一大污点，但他同时也太年轻，世界惊叹于以他的年纪却创造了如此快速成长的帝国，帝国，是的，Wardo认为FB将会成为一个帝国，而Mark的控制欲也会让他必定成为这个帝国的皇帝。

「所以FB 会成为社交帝国，而你是那个凱薩，那我可以当克丽欧佩特拉吗？」Wardo总结，他的眼神晶亮，他想上船，他不想错过这个风口，即便这是场豪赌又如何呢？他还有钱他还年轻，他还有重来的机会，Wardo把腿跨到Mark背上，让Mark的动作更深入。

「不，我们是拿破仑和约瑟芬。」凱薩是被元老院背叛暗杀致死，他可不希望被自己的股东会围剿。

「那我是不是还要担心滑铁卢跟玛丽？」Wardo立刻说，拿破仑的下场也没比较好啊。

「我们是阿基利斯和佩特洛！」

「太好了，我现在只要担心你的脚踝就好了，告诉我你的脚踝是什么？用户隐私吗？你要怎么处理你的脚踝？如果有人利用了FB的数据去做违法的事情你会怎么处理？」Wardo问了另一个他所担忧的问题。

「FB所能获取的数据都是经过用户同意的。」Mark有些生气，他的动作不再规律，而是有些过激，让Wardo爽得两腿发软。

「你是指写在几乎没有人仔细看过的用户协议里的"同意"吗？」Wardo把腿从Mark背上放下朝两侧分开，呈现一股慵懒的美。

「那也是同意了！」Mark有些小小地不开心的说，他们怎么能拿自己同意的东西来怪我呢？

「强词夺理。」Wardo在射出来的同时说。

「如果你的网站和你的技术一样好的话，你肯定说服的了你的投资人的。」至少你睡服他了，射精过后的Wardo浑身懒洋洋的，他给了Mark一个承诺，虽然对方大概听不懂。

「我的网站比技术好得多！」Mark一脸骄傲的说，虽然对于自己的技术也挺有信心，但他还是更欣赏自己的网站，那是他最美好的作品。

「你是在贬低我的教学质量还是你的学习能力？来来来咱们再来一发。」Wardo笑着说。

隔天是Mark比较早醒，多亏他标准的生理时钟，他在闹钟响起前三分钟把它按停，从而避免了吵醒Wardo而造成的尴尬。

Mark看着Wardo的睡颜，清晨的微曦照耀在他俊逸的脸庞，为他添上柔美的光晕，他是图灵，他是爱达，他是可以伸手触摸他灵魂的人，Mark从来没有遇到像Wardo一样可以和他高度共鸣的存在，好像他的一举一动Wardo都可以完全解读，反之亦然。

Mark轻轻在Wardo额头落下一个吻，他不想打扰堕入凡尘的天使安眠，他们在最好也是最坏的时间遇到，最好是因为他们还年轻，还有那么多时间可以携手，最坏是他还太过弱小，他想要Wardo留在他身边，但他付不起代价。

Mark又凝望了一会Wardo，他是他所渴望的，但他什么也做不了，他痛恨这种无能为力的感觉，他原本以为他走得够快了，却还是不够。

他无法给予，亦无法承诺。

Mark轻声叹息，起身着装，他翻出身上所有的现金，一堆皱巴巴的纸钞，单薄的150放在床头看上去格外凄凉，他翻出Wardo的手机用它打给自己，并将自己的电话存进手机中，这是为数不多他能做的。

是时候离开了，Mark的手握在门把上回过头又看了一眼Wardo想把他的样子深深记在脑海中，他又叹了口气，最终还是离开了。

+++

Mark坐在临时办公室面色阴沈，而Sean在一旁转椅子玩，他们约的投资人迟到了，然而Sean却一点都不担心的样子，虽然不是一定会成功，但他以为既然投资人都愿意从纽约飞来见他们了，对他们的兴趣还是很大的。

「所以你昨晚的约会怎么样？为了你的成年礼我可是下了血本的！」Sean突然用力的将手搭到Mark肩上，很不巧的打到Wardo昨天抓伤的位子，痛得Mark把Sean的手拍掉。

「哈哈，我懂我懂，狂野的小猫咪是吧？我跟你说，女人就是外表越清纯，内在就越狂野。」Sean又故意拍了拍Mark的背，惹得Mark发出抽痛的嘶嘶声。

「你不觉得现在最应该关心的是我们的投资人为何还没来？」Mark有些没好气的说，女人？Wardo明明是男的啊？这中间一定有什么误会，但眼前更重要的显然是投资人的事，更何况他不想跟任何人分享Wardo 的美好。

「说的也是，奇怪，Edu不是会迟到的人啊？我出去看下，也许他在附近迷路了。」Sean说完便离开办公室，就在Sean走出去没多久，一个Mark意想不到的身影走了进来。

「你计算机忘记拿了。」Wardo拿着他的计算机走进来说。

「你怎么知道我在这里？」Mark惊讶的问，Wardo怎么会在这里？他专门给他送计算机来吗？

「啊？你们给我的地址是这里啊？你今天早上为何不等我，害我找地方找好久。」Eduardo 把计算机放到会议桌上，拉开椅子随意地坐下，Mark愣住一时间不知如何是好。

「你不能留下来，等下有重要的人要来。」虽然很感激Wardo把他的计算机送过来，但等下有重要的投资人要来，他不能让对方看到不相关的人士，这会显得他们非常不专业。

「谁啊？」Eduardo显然没懂Mark的意思，Sean还同时约了其他投资人吗？他没听说这是一个公开招商啊？况且这个小办公室也不适合办招商说明会。

然而还没等Eduardo搞懂情况，Mark就一副急急忙忙要送走他的样子，Mark轻推Eduardo的背，被Eduardo侧身躲过，Mark改为拉着Eduardo的手，想将他带离办公室。

「我没……Mark你拉Edu做什么？」Sean正巧回来了，他一开门就看到Mark和Eduardo拉拉扯扯，不会是Mark又怎么得罪了投资人吧？

「你说谁？」Mark听Sean的称呼瞬间觉得不对劲。

「你不会还没搞明白我是谁吧？哈哈哈！」Eduardo开始忍不住笑意，昨天那个聪明的小可爱哪去了？怎么今天这么蠢萌还是这么可爱呢？

「你不是MB吗？」Mark回过头问笑到必须扶着桌子才能防止自己跌倒的Eduardo。

「Mark，你是不是对MB有什么误解，Edu再怎么样也是我们的糖爹啊！」Sean有点紧张，虽然Eduardo很好说话，但是被这样羞辱正常人都会发脾气吧？

「哈哈哈……我的天……哈哈哈，Sean快告诉他我是谁。」Eduardo已经笑得趴在桌上。

「我来正式介绍一下，Mark，这位是Eduardo Saverin，哈佛的荣誉毕业生，曾经投资协会主席，Dustin直属学长，我们这次邀约的投资人。」Sean疑惑的说，Eduardo这反应看起很不对劲啊？他嗑啥嗑这么嗨？笑气？

「那你为什么昨天晚上要骗我？」Mark的声调有些高，语速比平常更快，听起来像是生气了。

「我哪里骗你了，重头到尾都是你自己误会，我可一点也没说谎喔！」Eduardo 暂时停下狂笑说。

「那…那很贵还有最好看也是最年轻的呢？」Mark开始为自己找理由。

「很贵，如果把收入换算成时薪的话，我的确超级贵啊，后面两个我指风投界啦，而且如果真的是指那啥的话我也算老了吧？」Eduardo边说边用手帕抹掉他笑出来的眼泪。

「那个最顶尖的呢？」Mark不死心。

「其实我原本指的是TOP，就是性行为中的主导方，但你没听懂，不过算了啦，昨晚也挺舒服的。这里是合约，我会给你们50万，然后我会拥有10%的原始股和优先认股权，如果没有问题的话你们在最后签名契约就算成立了，你们有需要配合的律师先看过吗？需要时间的话，我还会在旧金山留几天，到时签好在联络我，如果没有律师我有推荐名单可以给你们。」Eduardo终于稍微冷静下来，他边打着笑嗝边从公事箱里拿出合约。

「等等，Edu你什么都不问吗？」Sean看到Eduardo直接拿出合约有些傻眼，Edu这绝对是嗨翻了吧，哪有人问都不问直接把钱丢出去了，50万可不是可小数字呢。

「我昨天都问过了啊，而且我基本可以确定Mark说的全部都是实话呢！是不是啊，Mark？」Eduardo结尾的这一声Mark喊的婉转妖娆，却让Mark感到羞愧得无地自容，他早该看出来了，哪个MB有办法和他鬼扯这些东西。

Wardo也对FB和社交网络形式太了解了，没有做些研究是不可能问出那么多的，还有那段关于历史人物的对话，没有一定历史知识的人肯定搞不懂他在比喻什么，最明显的暗示是埃及艳后、约瑟芬还有佩特洛，这些都是帝国的辅助者或是同伴啊！Wardo在后半场基本没有掩饰，但他还是被自己先入为主的观念骗了，都怪Wardo长得太好看了。

「你通常都这样问你的投资目标吗？」Mark有些脸红，他可不希望成为之一，他希望他是唯一。

「当然不，我通常只是灌醉对方而已。」Eduardo微笑说，他之前可没有和目标搞上床的纪录。

「那这笔钱是给我的夜渡资？」Mark翻了翻合约，内容和Eduardo描述的一致。

「你有那么贵吗？虽然昨天的确是你出力啦，不过这是给FB的投资，我昨天就说过你肯定你的投资人的，我被你说服了啊，当然啦，虽然就第一次来说不错了，但你的技术还要再练练。」Eduardo说。

「我现在有点混乱，所以你们两个昨天是搞过了吗？我记得你们两个都是直的啊？」Sean终于回过神，听懂了他们的话，但他现在整个人都不好了，告诉我，其实现在是我嗑嗨了在幻想对吧？这50万也太好拿了吧？

「你终于会过神来了啊？我认识你那会还是直的，现在勉强算个双吧！」Eduardo无所谓地说。

「所以昨天到底发生了什么事？」Sean依然陷在混乱的状态。

「楼下柜台给错门卡，不过Mark实在很对我的胃口，我就将错就错了。」Eduardo又开始笑。

「签好了。」趁着Sean发呆的时候，Mark默默的把合约签完了，他直接递给了Eduardo，Sean伸手要抢没抢到。

「你们不找律师看一下吗？」Eduardo有些惊讶，虽然他没对合约动什么手脚，但这样随随便便就签好了，他就不担心里面有陷阱吗？

「不用，我相信你。」Mark直直地望着Eduardo的眼，他的眼神中带着信任，旁边的Sean一脸绝望，好歹给我看一眼让我知道你究竟签了什么鬼啊？

「虽然很感谢你这么信任我，但你这么做可不好喔！」Eduardo虽然是这么说但还是拿出支票本签了起来。

「但那是你啊！」Mark说，他认为能与他精神高度共鸣的Eduardo是可以信任的。

「等等，我改变主意了，我还要加个附加条件。」Eduardo拿着签好的支票，看着Mark信任他的小眼神，不过就是睡过了而已，这么天真单蠢可不行啊，但这样的青春美好，让Eduardo不禁想起了以前的自己，但他现在可以做得比那时多了。

「什么？」Sean惊讶，还带这样临时反悔的？

「我想要你当我的男朋友。」既然上了船，那么多为他保驾护航，遮风挡雨又算得了什么呢？

「成交！」Mark从Eduardo手中抽走支票，并藉由姿势优势低头亲了Eduardo。

 

 

The End  
+++


	2. 番外一、現在

番外一 现在 

「你们一定要这样秀恩爱吗？我还在呢！话说你们对我这个邱比特就没有一点表示？」Sean无奈的抗议，天啊，随便这对干柴烈火的小情侣搞去吧，好歹给他一点甜头吧？

「那为了庆祝我请你们吃饭？」Eduardo暂时停止和Mark难分难舍的亲吻，他笑着从西装内袋拿出一小迭皱巴巴的纸钞。

「这啥？」Sean有些困惑皱眉看着Eduardo，据他所知Eduardo总是把钱收拾的整整齐齐的，这钱皱的像是被洗衣机搅过了，他以为这种事只有Mark要不是发展FB需要钱否则基本视金钱于粪土的家伙干得出来。

「夜渡资！喔，不，看我演技多好，演出费。」Eduardo又开始笑，而Mark似乎有些恼羞成怒的上前想要抢走Eduardo手上的钱。

从Eduardo的说法和恼羞成怒的表现综合判断，Sean猜测那是昨晚Mark以为Eduardo是MB时给Eduardo的小费，嘿，原来这家伙还藏有现金，他们的冰箱都空了好吗？

「别这样，Mark，你给我了就是我的！」Eduardo高举着钱冲出门去，Mark动身去追，Sean用看着夕阳下沙滩上奔跑的白痴情侣一样的眼神看着远去的两人，默默收拾Mark的笔电和Eduardo的行李箱。

好吧，难得有一次帮别人擦屁股的感受，这是Mark第二次忘记他的宝贝笔电了，他可没记错Mark早上来时可是没带笔电的，而Eduardo出现后笔电也出现了，Mark肯定是把它忘在Eduardo那了，他是不是该担心FB的大脑陷入爱河后只会吐出粉色泡泡而不是有用的代码了？。

Mark和Eduardo没有走远，而是直接在楼下的家庭简餐店用餐，Sean一下楼就看到了，他抬了抬眉，完全不是Eduardo的品味，他认识的Eduardo可是整天穿着Prada只吃高级餐厅及健康食物的家伙，这种专门出产油腻腻薯条还有汉堡的地方他应该吃不了东西吧？

虽然那两个家伙没有看到他，但Sean还是过去凑热闹了，他才不要回去灌红牛解饥呢！有饭可以蹭当然要蹭！

「所以你是从哪里知道FB的？应该不是Sean告诉你才知道的吧？」Mark举起一根Eduardo随餐的薯条问，在Sean坐到他身边时还自动坐远了一点，要不是这座位只有两排我也不想跟你做好吗？Sean白了他一眼，径自举手让服务员过来点餐，这两个眼里只有彼此的家伙肯定没给他点东西。

「你想听漂亮的假话还是肮脏的实话？」Eduardo吞下口中的汉堡后说。

「……实话。」Mark听出Eduardo在讽刺昨天的他那个冠冕堂皇的动机，但他还是比较想听Eduardo讲实话。

「我跟上一任炮友上床的时候，他一直不停的用计算机刷FB，我一开始超抓狂的，毕竟，我的技术有那么差吗？但搞完后想了想什么网站魅力那么大？连性爱都超过了，我很看好FB前景，我觉得未来网络上除了猫片，狗片，A片外应该还会充斥着FB。」Eduardo耸耸肩，好像在说既然是你选的就别怪我。

「你们非得在餐桌上聊这个吗？我一点都不想知道。」Sean把脸埋到手心中，反正这里也没有人注意形象了。

「耶，Sean你来了啊！」Eduardo惊讶的说，好像现在才看到Sean的存在。

「……」Sean并不想讲话，我已经坐下三分钟还点完餐了好吗？这么一个大活人坐在你对面，不要满眼都是Mark忘了周遭所有事物好吗？

「……」听到Eduardo提炮友的事Mark露出他的Bitch face，然而Eduardo这个认识Mark不到24小时的人显然不知怎么地精通Mark安抚之道。

「你不用担心你在我心里的地位啦，你好歹是第一个上我的人啊，怎么样都是特别的。」Eduardo认真地望着Mark，Mark立刻像是被顺毛的猫，周身气息都乖顺起来，Sean深深怀疑说不定连Mark自己的亲娘都没这么厉害。

「你可以不必为了Mark撒谎。」Sean嘴欠插话。

「你没试过吗？感觉很好喔，推荐你试一试，而且我没撒谎啊！Mark的确是第一个啊！」Eduardo一脸真诚的推荐，不，我真的一点都不想知道这个，Sean痛苦的摀着脸，他的餐怎么还没来？

「我其实不在意上下，只是不想被不如我的人上，这其实和权力感有关啦，性是权力的延续，我从来不会认为当0就是损失男子气概之类的屁话，男子气概又不是体现在床上的位置，就像我也不认同男性比女性优等，多了个屌而已，难道他们会拿屌去做决策吗？呵呵，不过实话说华尔街的高层其实蛮多拿屌做决策的沙猪。」Eduardo翻了个白眼。

「你想离开华尔街。」Mark点出Eduardo的想法。

「对，我这次过来也想在这附近找办公室，专心玩风投，我受够智障的华尔街大佬了。」Eduardo说。

「要不要一起找办公室，FB也需要一个正式办公室。」Mark赶紧说。

「你这是想跟我24小时黏一起吗？虽然你超可爱但我不建议情侣黏太紧的。」Eduardo温柔款款地看着Mark好像他是什么可怜无助孤苦无依的小猫咪。

Sean忍不住翻了个白眼，Eduardo你真的需要检查一下视力了，绝对很有问题啊！连我都不会违心说他可爱呢！为什么我要来吃这顿饭，为何我要如此自虐，他们吃的才叫食物，我吃的叫狗粮吧！汪！

 

+++

就在Mark和Eduardo用完甜蜜的午餐，而Sean嗑完他的狗粮后三人一起去了趟银行，Mark把支票存进账户，并且当场领了些现金交给Sean带回去喂嗷嗷待哺的实习生，Sean嚷嚷着晚上要开派对，让Eduardo记得把Mark送回来便先行离开，他再也不要跟这两个家伙单独相处了，呼吸别人的粉红色空气真的很心塞。

而Mark和Wardo则上了Wardo租来的红色敞篷法拉利出发去看房子，Mark其实早就有心仪的办公室，但苦于资金不足，迟迟没有租下，毕竟他们都穷到没饭吃了，但他现在想要Wardo的办公室也在附近，这就有点麻烦了。

到了和房仲女士约定的地点，Mark无语的看着上次对他极为冷淡的房仲热情的迎接Wardo，很好，至少不用担心对方不理不睬了。

进了待租的办公室Wardo轻微的皱了下眉，这地方还真是完全的Mark风格啊，怪不得他会喜欢这里，极简到几乎没有装潢，开放的大空间，还有几乎都是玻璃墙的隔间，非常的FB。

两人同时忽略房仲女士的喋喋不休，而Mark没有错过Wardo的皱眉。

「你来这边是为了专心玩风投，而你想借我的势。」Mark肯定的说，他完全不介意Wardo这样做，相反的如果Wardo不这样做他还会认为Wardo傻，显然Wardo不傻。本来风投和新创公司也是鱼帮水，水帮鱼的关系，而且如果Wardo未来有好的案子，他也不会介意孵化完把人家并进来，孵化前有潜力的也挺好。

「是，但谈判签合约这种事可不适合在大庭广众下进行。」Wardo说，他大概看得出Mark极为喜欢这套房，而他完全不是这种风格的爱好者。然而Wardo看他的眼神就知道他在打什么坏主意，Wardo能猜到的大概就是Mark想吃掉他的项目吧，不过如果这么容易就被Mark收买，那么对方也不适合当创办人，连最简单的金钱关都过不了，以后的挑战怎么办？

Wardo不介意Mark来做他的筛选器，而且如果FB他这个最成功的案例就在附近也会吸引到很多同类型的案子，这也是他打响第一炮最好的地方，但他也不好打脸他吃饭时刚说的话，便挑了个不算理由的理由说。

「这里有三层楼，楼上有单独对外的电梯。」Mark接过话头，他原本三楼想留着做仓库，以后有发展再做运用，不过如果Wardo来得话会更好，Mark说完同时做了一个邀请的手势。

「带我参观一下吧。」Wardo笑着配合并将手放入Mark的手中。

+++

「……好的，最后请在这里签名，如果还有什么可以帮上忙的地方请尽管联络我。」房仲女士专业的说，同时默默在心里吐槽，这卷毛小宅男是巴上了大款啊，这大款也太好说话了，还有你们俩明明就搞在一起，还搞什么两份合约，两个公司无不无聊啊！

「我们确实还有件事需要妳帮忙，我们想找附近的公寓，最好走路就能到的。」Wardo说，Mark有些狐疑得看着他，他以为Wardo是喜欢那种郊区大房子的类型，更何况从出差都要租这种骚包跑车来看，Wardo也是爱炫车的人，找走路可以到的房子可没法炫车啊。

「你希望近点吧！好啦，我知道你巴不得住在办公室，可是我还是会希望你记得回家啊。」Wardo笑着说，如果在此之前有人跟Wardo说他会决定跟认识不到一天的人同居，Wardo一定会觉得对方脑袋坏掉了，然而他现在就在这么做，这实在太疯狂了，但Wardo却不后悔。

房仲女士带他们走到附近的公寓大楼，是套三室一厅的房子，三间房刚好两间书房、一间卧室，电梯楼高层，房东才刚整修完毕，地板是漂亮的木头，一走进就能闻到满满的木头芬芳。

「太多木头了，而且我也不喜欢这么高。」Wardo这个评价出乎Mark的预料，他以为Wardo是喜欢木头带来的温暖感觉的人，不过Mark没意见，房子只要能睡觉就好，他不在乎这个。

房仲女士接着给他们介绍了一套同样格局的房子，不过这次是在二楼，地板是闪亮的抛光石英砖，阳台朝向公园，楼下也是住户不会吵，缺点就是因为贵而乏人问津，但这对Wardo完全不是问题，相反这还是优点，昂贵的租金使他的周围住户不会出现奇怪的家伙。

签完合约定好下周Mark先搬过来，他们便别过房仲女士，一起去挑家具了，Mark不得不说这是个明智的选择，因为Mark肯定会等Wardo下次从纽约回来再挑家具，这次不是因为没钱，而是Mark懒，反正有床垫可以睡觉就好了吗，他回来也只是为了睡觉而已啊！放在地上又有什么关系。

听到Mark歪理的Wardo翻了个白眼，没有跟Mark理论，跟这个不懂享受生活一心扑在FB上的小宅男理论是没有用的，他只想要最方便的，那就准备好现成的给他就行了。

雷厉风行的搞定一切也才五点多，Mark问Wardo今晚的住处。

「其实原本事情都办好了话，我是打算去海边的度假小屋，不过我现在比较想跟你待在一起，再说我也应该把你还给FB了。」Wardo说，他正开车送Mark回去的路上。

「那你今晚住我那。」Mark理所当然地说。

回到出租屋时FB的大伙们正在开派对庆祝拿到天使投资，虽然少了Mark这个主角，但不妨碍大伙们玩得很嗨。

Mark刚开门就有个身影朝着他冲来，他下意识的闪开，然而那个身影却是瞄准他身后的Wardo。

「Wardo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~你来看我了！」醉醺醺的Dustin抱着Wardo的腰开心地大喊，他整个人抱在Wardo身上，Wardo瞬间有些僵硬，却还是忍了几秒才拍拍Dustin的背让他放开。

「我还给你带了礼物！」Wardo弯腰从行李箱中拿出鲑鱼模型交给Dustin。

「Wardo，我最爱你了，你永远是最棒的！」Dustin边说边爱不释手的抱着模型转圈圈，他好开心，今天真棒，FB有投资，他有模型，Wardo还来看他了。

跳完圈圈舞的Dustin激动地把Wardo扑倒在沙发上，用脑袋蹭着Wardo的大腿，Wardo有些好笑的像抚摸小动物一样，抚摸撒娇的Dustin，Wardo招手让Mark坐到他另一侧，用手在Mark背上抚摸着安抚他闹脾气的小男友。

Dustin你明天清醒后死定了，Mark面色不渝的瞪着Dustin抱着他的男朋友，虽然他记得Sean提过Wardo是Dustin的直属学长，但他不知道Wardo和他这么熟啊！

「嗨，你来了，Wardo！」默默在一旁喝着气泡水的Chris打招呼，他可不能醉，总得有人要控制场面不至于失控，虽然目前看来他只要明天早上帮Dustin收尸就好了。

「嗨，Chris，最近还好？」Wardo没手打招呼，只是对Chris点了点头致意。

「很好，感谢你上次帮我的大忙。」Chris说。

「不客气，举手之劳。」Wardo说。

「你帮Chris什么忙啊？」Mark好奇的问，这是所有人都认识Wardo就剩我不认识吗？Mark腹诽。

「他被前男友纠缠时找我帮忙处理一下。」Wardo耸了下肩，好似没什么大不了的，不过处理一下这个词很可疑啊，是处理一下这件事还是把人处理了？Mark陷入困惑。

「所以你几乎认识我们团队除了我以外的所有人？」Mark决定不纠结Chris的前男友究竟怎么了，最好的前男友就是死掉的前男友，最好的前女友是可操的前女友，这些他还是知道的，他转而展开一个新话题。

「也没有到所有吧？像是你们的实习生我就不知道是谁？嘿，Monkey你也在这！」Wardo朝着走过来的Mike挥手，Mike对他点头示意他有看到，又拿着饮料回到计算机前，他是今天值班留守FB的人，虽然很擅长但他不喜欢喝酒也不喜欢狂欢。

「Monkey就是我们的实习生。」Mark有些无语地解释，身为Wardo的男朋友却是最后一个认识他的人，这让Mark感觉不太好，虽是这样说，他还是给大腿被Dustin压住而行动不便的Wardo拿来了披萨和饮料，然后挤到他身边坐下。

「别难过吗，亲爱的，虽然我先认识他们，但我的男朋友是你啊！」Wardo接过食物调笑到。

「你怎么认识猴子的？」Mark很好奇，Mike是MIT的，而且他一个程序员和Wardo的生活圈天差地别，他们到底怎么认识的？

「我们在变装酒吧认识，我去挖角，我之前不是有提过用屌做决策的无脑高层吗？我认识的一个很有才华的学弟被开了，就因为他私底下喜欢穿女装，这一点道理都没有，他多能赚钱啊！只要他不会因为妨碍风化被抓我都不介意他全裸的来上班好吗？」Wardo为他的学弟打抱不平。

「猴子去那种地方做什么？」Mark有点惊讶，猴子平时可是一副无欲无求的清教徒模样，没想到他还会去变装久吧这种地方。

「追星，他喜欢其中一个酒吧驻唱，我刚刚看他私人笔电屏幕上还是他偶像的照片。」Wardo路过时有瞥到一眼。

「等等，那是男的？我一直以为那是什么维密名模或是好莱坞明星之类的。」Mark更惊讶了，说实话照片上的人真的很漂亮，也怪不得猴子会着迷。

「那是他的偶像，他偶像现在已经不在酒吧了，这大概也是为何猴子那么干脆过来的原因吧？不过详细你要自己问他。」

「话说回来你和Sean怎么认识的？」Wardo和Sean也没有什么共同点。

「这就比较好笑了，全部要归功于他的前女友，他前女友在和他交往的时候跑来勾搭我，而Sean以为是我主动追求她，这什么神逻辑，除了你我从没主动追过谁好吗！更何况他前女友也不太好看啊，反正我是毫无印象她长什么样。」Wardo耸肩，看了一眼在外面泳池跟女孩们嬉闹的Sean，估计他是不会听到的，Sean可不会希望自己的黑历史被爆料。

「总之他以为他自己被绿了，跑过来要揍我，我那时候大概有点醉吧，Sean的拳头过来时我没有来得及躲开，我情绪也不稳定，被打伤后生气地把他按在地上揍，他的女朋友跑过来拉着我，喊说”你们不要为了我打架”，我那时候气坏了，这到底是怎么回事啊？这个我压根不认识的女人是来闹场的吗？还有这个先动手却被揍得毫无还手之力的家伙真的是来找碴的？」

「我大骂说我根本不认识她，那女的哭说我那么喜欢你，你怎么可能不认识我？在旁边哭的眼妆都花了，不过那时候Sean的表情可好笑了，你没有看到真可惜，他一脸WTF的表情跟我道歉然后再当场跟那女的分手，那女的巴掌声可真大啊，整个Pub的人都回头看了。」

「我建议你去打听他的版本，说不定他会讲个我才是被揍的家伙的故事，肯定很好玩，不过记得灌醉他以后再问，因为他平常都跟人说他是在一场酒会上跟我起了一点小冲突最后解开误会才成为朋友，虽然这么说也没错啦。」

「所以谁说的才是真的？」Mark奇怪的问，但他偏向Wardo说的是真话，毕竟Sean看起来并不像能打得过Wardo的样子。

「上场打一架就知道谁说真话啦，Sean肯定不答应的。」Wardo笑嘻嘻的说，顺便把在沙发上乱滚，快要滚下去的Dustin捞回来。

「别管Dustin，让他滚去睡地板。」Mark冷冰冰得说。

「别忌妒了，他好歹是我弟啊，他房间在哪，我先带他回房间吧。」Wardo笑着在Mark脸颊上亲了一口，留下一个油腻腻的唇印，但还是起身抱起Dustin。

「你肥好多，我快抱不动你了。」Wardo原本想象Dustin小时候一样把Dustin抱在怀里，但他低估了Dustin的体重和身形，无奈只能改成公主抱。

「哈哈哈，Wardo~~你好久没有抱我啦！哈哈哈~~~」Dustin神智不清的傻笑，Wardo在心里为他默哀，看Mark快喷火的表情，Wardo有些犹豫他是不是真的把Dustin丢下睡地板对他比较好呢？

Wardo有些无辜得看着Mark，Mark看着明明有着怪力可以轻松抱起一个成年人却还是用斑比眼跟他撒娇的Wardo没辙，啧了一声还是乖乖领路带着Wardo上楼，反正Dustin明天死定了！

对明天的危机毫不知情的Dustin碰到床就立刻睡死，打呼打得震天嘎响，毕竟时间还早，两人安置好Dustin就下楼，Mark去关心运行情况，而Wardo则和Chris闲扯起来，其他人和Sean在泳池边跟女孩们玩闹着。

 

突然响起的尖叫声打破了欢乐的气氛，客厅的众人立刻冲向声源地，惊慌失措的女孩们挤在泳池边指着泳池中的水花尖叫，众人一看，是在水中奋力挣扎的Sean，Wardo有点无语，这泳池目测才一公尺多，他这是在表演溺水吗？但看他痛苦的表情好像又不太像。

Wardo犹豫了一瞬，但其他人都没有动作，他还是决定下水救人，水真的很浅才到他的腰部，他快速走近Sean，就在Wardo怀疑这是Sean的整人节目时，他注意到了Sean的肌肉抽动，很好都演到这种地步了，如果真的是骗他也认了，但Wardo还是给了Mark一个眼神让他终止派对，Mark接收到Wardo的意思，宣布派对结束了，猴子关掉音乐，而Chris也很自觉的将女孩们带离现场，她们虽然一脸惊恐还是乖乖随着Chirs的指挥离开。

在Mark宣布的同时Wardo制住Sean乱挥的双手，把这个惹事精弄上岸，被捞上岸的Sean侧着身猛烈咳嗽着，时不时呕出水来，全身肌肉还是不自然的抽动，如此诡异的景象吓坏一帮程序员，他们面面相觑不知如何是好，只能无助地围着Sean，说真的，这群家伙可比猴子更像是猴子，Wardo在内心翻了个白眼。

“药呢？你的药放哪里了？”上了岸的Wardo大声地问Sean。

痛苦的Sean颤抖指向旁边的小桌子，桌子上胡乱堆放着饮料还有毛巾外套等物品，Wardo过去翻找着Sean外套，从口袋中翻出了支气管扩张剂并交给Sean，Sean立即抢过深呼吸了几口才逐渐回复正常，他整个人软躺在地上，这时才有回过神来的实习生送来浴巾给Sean和Wardo，并且扶着Sean进屋休息。

Wardo将浴巾围在下半身，湿透的西装裤完全黏在身上，大庭广众下曲线毕露让他实在有点尴尬，他走到客厅和Mark还有猴子商量如何照顾Sean，他这种特殊情况不适合一个人待着。

正好Chris送完女孩们回来，他立即提议说要顾Sean，毕竟他今晚没喝酒的本意也是要处理这种紧急情况，而且总不能让老板Mark和Wardo照顾，而他却在睡安稳觉，这可说不过去，而另一个没喝酒的猴子还要看着FB呢。

但Chris的提议很快地遭到一致否决，主要的反对是来自猴子，他只用了一个理由辩驳倒了Chris，就是Chris打不过发疯的Sean，这可是非常实际的理由，毕竟没有人知道Sean再次抽起来会是什么情况，最后还是由猴子接下了任务，  
他会每小时去看下Sean确定他没事，暂时解决了Sean的问题，Wardo决定先上楼洗澡，而Mark则在楼下看着FB，让猴子去忙Sean的事。

等到猴子换班，Mark提着Wardo的行李上楼，当他进门时Wardo正好洗完澡出来，以鉴于Wardo的行李还在他手上，Wardo是没有换洗衣物的，那他拿Mark的衣服穿是情有可原的。

但是Mark还是被眼前的美景给镇住了，Wardo套着他的帽衫，原本在他身上松垮垮的衣服在Wardo身上却是刚好服贴的，只有下摆稍微长了一些盖住了私密部位，估计是尺寸不合，Wardo没有穿裤子，两条修长的美腿就在他眼前晃啊晃，那肌肉紧实的淡蜜色长腿没有一点遮挡的曝露在他眼前，Mark又有一种想舔的冲动。

“不介意我穿你的衣服吧？”Wardo看到呆愣的Mark问，同时上前在Mark唇上落下轻轻一吻，并且顺手接过自己的行李，他早就看出了小可爱喜欢他的腿，那为何不好好利用呢？更何况他在家也不喜欢穿裤子。

“嗯……不介意，请自便。”Mark好似才刚回过神，刚刚被Sean搞砸的好心情也回复正常了。

“过来帮我吹头发。”Wardo牵着发楞的Mark到床边坐下，把吹风机塞到Mark手中，他自己则是坐在床边的地毯上，脸亲密的依偎在Mark大腿旁，Mark的手穿过他的发丝，偶尔按摩他的头皮，Wardo半瞇着眼享受此刻的亲昵，在Wardo内心中这些小动作可比上床来着更加亲密，Mark也希望此刻时光流逝的更慢些，能让他把这美好的一刻永存心头。

然而时间的流逝并不是他可以控制的，很快Wardo的头发干了，但Wardo赖在Mark身上不想起来，大脑呈现半关机的状态，帽衫虽然洗过还是有点Mark身上的味道，被Mark的味道包围让他感觉很舒服，他决定要把这件衣服偷回去纽约。

“Sean最近吸的凶吗？”Wardo懒洋洋地问。

“吸什么？支舒药？”Mark有些奇怪的问，他刚刚才把Sean的糟心事丢到脑后，而且这是什么见鬼的问题啊？闻言Wardo惊讶地看向Mark，见他真的没听懂他的话才继续说。

“Mark，哮喘发病不会抽搐。”Wardo微婉地说，如果他这样再听不懂他也没办法了，Wardo站起身坐到Mardo身边。

”安非还是别的？”Mark看Wardo有些略严肃并且担忧的表情随即反应过来。

“我也不知道，我认识Sean的时候只是大麻烟而已，不过看刚刚发作的样子现在肯定不止了，他是有才能的，但是他的他刚刚瘾头上来了，我很担心，我相信他不会傻到毁了你，但你还是应该小心，答应我不要吃Sean递给你的任何东西好吗？”

Wardo望着Mark的眼睛认真的说，Mark没有响应，他不认为他可以完全做到Wardo所希望的，而且他也不认为Sean会藉由这种东西控制他，虽然这是Wardo所希望的，但他既然做不到就打算不答应，Wardo也了解Mark的沉默所代表何意，也是，换作是他也会很为难。

“也不是要你疏远他，他有些想法真的挺好的，但是你不能也不该对他的话照单全收，我知道你崇拜他，换我在你的位置我也应该会崇拜他，但是…”Wardo停顿了下在脑中搜寻着最佳形容词。

“他是个聪明绝顶的麻烦制造者，那真的不是什么好榜样，我不希望你步上他的后尘好吗？”

“我会注意，如果Sean不能用，那可以把CFO的位置交给你吗？”Mark说。

“天啊，别这么信任我啊！不要把公司的财政大权给一个认识不到24小时的人啊！而且把Sean踢走换我上来这不是让Sean寒心吗，更何况我还有自己的公司要忙。”Wardo赶紧说，他真的没打算夺Sean的权，他自己的事都忙不过来了。

“FB也是你的公司。”Mark只说了一句，同时走到房里的书桌边把这几个月来的收据和发票找出来，以鉴于没人想记账，那些东西都乱糟糟的堆在一起，他还打开自己的笔电，找出那个他记了一点觉得麻烦就丢着不管的账簿。

“效用最大化。”Wardo嘀咕了句还是走到书桌旁坐下，开始翻看着那堆文件，他知道新创公司通常没钱去找专职会计，但是这帐做也还真是够糟的。

“这帐谁记得，Dustin的专业丢到哪去了，揍他屁股。”Wardo翻看Excel上的帐，那是份流水账和分类账结合在一起的四不像，任何有点金融概念的人都弄不出来这种鬼东西。

”Dustin是CTO。”站在Wardo左边的Mark不敢讲这份鬼东西是他自己弄的，索性转移话题。

”让Sean当CFO，而Dustin去当CTO还真是身分混乱。”Wardo吐槽，那份鬼东西要整理起来可就麻烦了，他另外开了新档案，只把原本那份当作复制黏贴用的样板。

“Dustin到底是你的谁？你们不同姓。”Mark问出了他疑惑的点，据他所知Dustin的父母也没有离婚过。

“我们两家的度假别墅在隔壁，算是世交，Dustin小时候我就认识他了，那时候Dustin大概五还是六年级吧，而我刚考上哈佛，他爸妈认为我们很适合玩在一起，反正每次寒暑假都能看到Dustin。”

“Sean不是说你是Dustin的直属学长？”

“我那时候顾着笑没听清楚，严格来说Sean说的不算错，但也没有非常准确，Dustin的确是因为我而选择同一科系，但是Dustin入学时我早就毕业了，可能是Dustin描述我们的关系的时候只说同一科系的学长，让Sean误会了吧？” Wardo耸肩。

“还有一些电子版收据在email里。”Mark说。

“开给我看，说真的，幸好你之前没给我看这玩意，不然我肯定不会投。”

“你投资FB难道不是看好她的前景？”Mark有些不服气。

“难道不是美色诱惑吗？”Wardo伸手去撩Mark的下巴，逗弄着他的小可爱，惹得Mark 双颊爆红。

“好了，不逗你了，去洗澡吧，有问题我会叫你的。”Wardo在Mark侧脸上亲了下，同时拍了拍他的屁股赶人离开。

 

+++

“你没事去惹那对双胞胎做什么呢？”当Mark洗完澡回来Wardo第一句问到，同时晃了晃双子寄来的警告信，他虽然是疑问句的形式却没有疑问句的语气。

“我没有用他们任何代码，不用理他们。”Mark回答。

“我知道，我也看了你们的往来邮件，看得出来你们想做的东西不一样，他们想弄个以学校为号召的约炮网站，FB是完全不同的东西，但你要知道你这些拖延的邮件对你是很不利的，而且你也没法举证你在接触他们之前就有了FB这个点子。”Wardo说，同时把Mark拉到他腿上坐着。

Wardo亦不认为FB有剽窃创意，但是小可爱明显是知道两者之间的性质有重复的地方，而以认识帅哥美女为号召的网站在前期也会发展得快，虽然最后的发展并不能超越面对大众的FB，不过一旦被抢走先机FB最早的发展也会受到危胁，Mark拖延他们是对的，但是方式太拙劣，也留下了太多把柄，不过作为一个医生家庭出来的孩子，他的第一仗算是非常漂亮了，可以说小可爱对于商业的直觉非常的准确，很有天分啊！

“他们告不赢的，FB没有用他们的任何一点东西。”Mark重申。

“重点不是告不告得赢，是值不值得浪费这个时间精力和他们谈，剽窃创意是刑事罪，你要自己出庭，何必浪费时间去这种无聊的庭，更何况现在时间还早，他们还不知道将来FB会怎么样，对他们来说未来太多变量，钱的事越早入袋越好。”Wardo说同时抱着Mark的腰。

“小宝贝你搞错重点了，商业诉讼输赢与否一点都不重要，重点是时机，是时间成本，同样你耗在那里的时间，你还可以做多少事啊！在这件事上你的确是耽误他们的时机造成他们的网站胎死腹中，但是他们没法以这点来告你，也只能说你剽窃创意，而是你是否愿意多花这些时间成本来对付他们，这要看你自己的选择。”Wardo解释。

“你要多少？”Mark听懂了Wardo的言下之意。

“哈，跟聪明人说话的好处，我要1%，我去跟他们谈，他们的和解价码会从这1%出，剩下的归我，我会让他们答应和解，并且针对这件事放弃以后对你提起任何诉讼的权利，给我一个月处理，事成了才生效，如果没成我不收你任何费用。”Wardo轻笑，Mark果然很懂他啊！

“可以，但我们要有个书面保证。”这提议对Mark来说挺诱人，1%听起来多，但从今早和Wardo签的合约来算也才算是5万，用5万彻底摆脱那对讨厌鬼，很值得。

“当然，我刚刚拟好了，一式两份，你看下，如果有任何地方需要修改现在提出来。”Wardo拿出两份手写合约，Mark仔细看了内容大致如Wardo所述，这样也好，生意上的事归生意，私人感情归私人感情，他不喜欢把两者混为一谈，他迅速签好，而Wardo也收好他的那份。

“还有你刚刚给我的帐我整理好了，虽然说现在也没有收入，不过还是先跟你说明白，这是内帐，不可以拿这个去报税的，我知道你想问什么是内外帐，不过我现在不想给你上课，所以等我回来后和你把Sean的问题处理好后再说，现在你只要记得，这份内帐除了内部最核心的人员外是不可以公开的，是企业最真实的营运状况，照理说其实我这个投资人有时也看不到的，而外帐是给税务机关看的合法帐，对外请麻烦你都说只有一本帐。”

Wardo非常严肃地对着Mark说，当然如果他的手没有在同时捏Mark的小肚子的话效果会更好，虽然被分心，Mark还是有抓到重点，那就是在找到专职财务人员之前把钱给Wardo管就对了！

“好啦，来看看我帮你做的规划，大致估算了下这50万你估计还可以撑到明年，到时候你会需要找A轮融资，不过你一股独大的问题有点严重，光你一个人之前占了八成，现在是七成的股票，对于外部投资人来说其实是不利因素，不过这个可以等我下个月回来在讨论啦，暂时不急。”Wardo点开另外的窗体，里面是针对他今天早上给出的50万做出的简单规划，说真的，今天早上给钱时他还真的没想到还会被叫来规划怎么花这笔钱。

“我觉得你把租服务器的费用高估了。”Mark很惊叹Wardo的专业能力，困扰他们几个月的东西Wardo半小时就解决了，虽然服务器的费用多算了些，但这基本不算是问题。

“是吗？我还担心我估的太低呢，接下来的扩张会越来越快速，这个到时候再看吧，也许我们两个都不对呢，还有现在没什么大事所以我帮你看看还行，但是A轮前我劝你还是找个正式的有金融背景的CFO，而且下个月我回来就是忙我自己的公司，我可能没空管你的事情。”看Mark满意他的工作成果，Wardo存好檔，拍拍Mark让他起来，他们可以回床上窝着聊天了。

“你现在在纽约具体做什么？”Mark有些困惑，如果Wardo单纯是老板的话应该是不用拖到下个月才有办法过来。

“我在证卷当任分析师，主要是那份工作辞职需要时间，我总得留时间给老板找人，另外我有个工作室专门负责帮我处理天使投资的事务，原本只是因为数据太多我自己整理不完，所以才找人帮忙，后来才逐渐发展成工作室，这次过来我打算升格公司，纽约转成联络办事处。”

“所以你什么时候走？”Mark问，Wardo内心啧了一声，太聪明也就这点不好，我还在铺垫他就已经猜到我到底想讲什么。

“明天，不过快的话我一周就能回来，最慢才是一个月，宝贝，我很抱歉，我原本没有打算那么快过来，所以没有做辞职的准备，但是我不能丢了辞呈就跑，我不想在金融圈留下恶名，这对未来的发展不好，我真的真的很抱歉刚交往就得分开，我一定会每天连络你的。”Wardo伸手把Mark搂到怀里，认真地望着Mark的眼睛说。

“……”Mark没有说话，Wardo话都说到这个份上了，他再怎么样也不能拒绝，真拒绝好像就是在毁灭人家的前程一样，更何况他也没有强留Wardo的能力，是看似有选择其实别无可选的情况，他讨厌这种无力感。

“你想我怎么做？我不能把纽约搬到加州，就像我不能把埃及搬到罗马啊，西泽。”Wardo打趣，他看得出小可爱不开心，但这种事情他也没辙。

“只有激情与承诺是谓愚昧之爱。” Mark知道事情的严重性，但他并不想和Wardo分开，距离整个美国他不知道会发生什么事，太多情侣因为距离分手，而且他们这么短的时间就决定交往，有很大的激情因素在里面，或许等Wardo回纽约激情退去清醒了就想分手，但是他又不能抽开身跟去纽约。

“你是说只要再加点亲密我们就是圆满之爱了吗？如果我和你分享一个秘密就能增加亲密感吗？”

+++

“视情况而定。”Mark说，如果是太无聊没有内容的秘密他可不认为这会增加亲密感。

“是只有我家人知道的秘密。”Wardo扯出一个微笑，其实他也不确定他是否要对Mark坦白这件事。

“那当然可以。”

“其实这也没什么，就算我现在不讲其实你以后也会知道，不过好像还是应该先跟你说明一下，嗯，其实也不是非常重要啦，我其实不知道这样会不会把你吓跑，喔，我开始语无伦次了，我是不是该换个秘密。”Wardo移开视线没有再盯着Mark，然而他的手却是将Mark搂得更紧。

“Wardo不要紧张，如果你真的不想说就算了，我可以当作刚才什么都没听到。”Mark说，从Wardo不自觉的小动作来看，Wardo要说的可能真的是重要的秘密，但是现在Wardo已经有点想逃跑了，他不能进一步动作，最好的方式是以退为进，不能把探出头的小鹿再吓回山洞里。

“不，我还是应该告诉你，从那件事后你是第一个我想要经营正式关系的人，我不想因为我没有说而遭到退货，不过再好的产品也是有退货率的，或许是因为合不合吧，不过你都可以忍受我在床上对你面试了，这件事情你应该可以接受良好？”Wardo知道自己现在状态不对，不过如果之后要和Mark同居还是会看到，他也不想孤老一辈子。

“你可以跟我说任何事。”目前还看不太出来Wardo的秘密是什么，不过应该可以排除掉经济因素，账户有50万现金的人应该算不上穷人，家庭因素的话和Dustin是世交基本上也排除了家庭问题的情况，是家里不接受出柜？如果是传统犹太家庭的确有可能，不过这种事情在交往前说也没用，而且就算家人真的不接受好了，Wardo也已经经济独立了问题也不大，暂时先排除掉好了。

还有可能是身体或精神方面的，精神方面，从昨晚那高超的”说实话”技巧还有今天傍晚遇到紧急情况的应对能力来看并没有什么问题，甚至比普通人反应更快，虽然有点喜欢叫人帮忙吹头发的小怪癖，但是谁没点怪癖啊，被吹头发这一点说怪癖还算严重了，挺多只能算习惯吧。

不过他是怎么养成这个习惯的？平时有人会帮他吹头发吗？仆人？可是如果平时需要仆人服侍日常生活到这种程度的话，那出差也会带的，更何况从对Sean掉到水里是亲自去捞而不是指挥别人去捞来看Wardo并不是日常都需要别人服侍的人，那还有可能是亲密爱人？不，应该不是，既然他说了我是”从那件事后第一个想要经营正式关系的人”那在这之前应该没有情人。

啊！那件事，Wardo口中的”那件事”应该是关键，只是这件事应该是关于什么的呢？那件事后面接的是”第一个我想要经营正式关系的人”，所以是关于感情方面的创伤所造成的精神或生理上面的改变，改变，性向改变！

Sean提过他以为Wardo是直的，在结合Wardo自己说的他和Sean认识的过程，那么就是在他们认识不久后Wardo改变了性向，所以是前女友做出了某种行为让Wardo对于整个女性群体不信任，才导致他改变性向？有可能，人毕竟不会无缘无故改变性向，除非像Chris那种一开始就很明确自己喜欢同性的，或是像他这种其实根本不在意性别的，普通人要改变性向或多或少都会有诱因，不过Wardo跟女性交往过这是他亲口承认的，而且从直接从直的转到弯的也没有再直回去，应该不是这两种。

其实还有一点奇怪的地方，从Wardo记得Dustin喜欢鲑鱼这个小癖好甚至来看他也带了鲑鱼模型作为礼物来看Wardo是个长情的人，而Sean的前女友因为生活圈的缘故应该只能在夜店认识Wardo，而从她拜金的程度来看，Wardo在夜店的出手应该是很阔绰的加上良好的外貌就吸引了Sean的前女友，这就很吊诡，为什么一个长情的人会在短时间内多次出入夜店并且挥金如土。

他是在感情上受到什么打击了吗？而这个打击足以影响到他对于性别的偏好，甚至是行为模式，还有钱也是很奇怪的点，26岁的天使投资人几乎没听过，大多数天使投资人都不算年轻主要是因为原始资金的累积困难。

是家族供的原始资金吗？不太像，从工作要回去辞职来看Wardo是个有责任感的人，有责任感的人对于别人托付给他的工作会更上心，而虽然很感谢Wardo给他投资，但是对于FB的投资Wardo的态度很胡闹，如果资金来自于家族依照Wardo负责任的态度不会胡闹成这副德性，所以资金来源应该不是家族。

前女友的伤害，大量不明来源资金，保险吗？我的天啊，伤害到可以领大额保险，这是多严重啊？

“我知道还没有验货就叫人签保证书是很不合理的行为，不过小宝贝你能不能答应我保密，还有如果我们真的因为这件事分手了还能做朋友？不过如果你真的因为这件事跟我分手了我大概也不想跟你做朋友了，跟你聊天真的挺好玩的，我真的觉得我们很合得来，我非常喜欢你。”

“我发誓会保密并且不论你前女友对你做了什么，我并不认为这会影响到我对你的感情。”

“我现在突然觉得有点可怕了，我什么都还没说你就猜到是前女友了。”Wardo口中说着恐惧，脸上却浮现了笑容。

“……”Mark眨着眼望着Wardo，这样到底算不算说错话啊？他说可怕可是他在笑耶？

“唉，我不知道该怎么说，直接给你看吧。”Wardo坐起身背对着Mark脱下上衣，原本应该是光洁的背部布满了凹凸不平的烧伤疤痕，红色的疤痕从颈后肩部蔓延至后腰，就算当时做了最好的植皮治疗还是消不去，Wardo紧张地咬着下唇，他自己都不喜欢看到这些伤痕，更遑论别人。

+++

过久的沉默让Wardo有些心灰意冷，最坏也不过就是分手吧，没什么好难过的，他应该庆幸他的投入还不算太多，还能实时止损。

“……你要我看什么？”Mark一脸问号的问，同时在心里赞叹Wardo的背真好看啊！虽然没有明显的肌肉线条，但是看得出来有锻炼过的痕迹。

“……我的烧伤，你看不到吗？还蛮严重的。” Wardo回过头，他原本预期会看到一脸的嫌恶，没想到却是这种场景，可是看Mark的表情又不像在说谎，如果是的话那他说谎技能也太高超了。

“我有红绿色盲，如果色块太小的话我看不清楚。”Mark直视着Wardo真诚的说。

“真的，你再近一点看？”Wardo同时拉着Mark的手往他的背上摸，这在一小时前他都不能想象他会这样让人看到他的伤口更遑论接触到，久违的触碰感令Wardo忍不住想要逃走，但他还是克制住自己任由Mark的手在他背上游移。

“有些地方有点粉，还有凹凸不平，等等，你是预期我吓到吗？这个在正常人眼里是可怕的吗？我觉得你的背很漂亮啊！”Mark惊讶，怎么可能有人会不喜欢Wardo啊？这太超出他的认知范围了。

不过严重烧伤，这就解释了为何有大额保险理赔金了，而且之前Wardo一些小动作也说得通了，像是这两天Wardo都要他帮忙吹头发，是因为他的肩膀疤痕粘连而抬不高，估计他也不想一直低着头吹，而昨天亲密行为时Wardo也全程没有脱去上衣，今天早上他要推Wardo的背出门也很快地被Wardo闪过，所以他才改成拉手的，如此多线索，他怎么就没想到呢？ 

“天啊，我太爱你了！”Wardo转身扑倒Mark。

“我做了什么？”Mark一脸懵逼，他发誓他通常不是那个懵逼的角色，而是把人搞懵逼的那个，不过Wardo的反应有时挺令人费解。

“我爱你。”Wardo给了Mark一个甜蜜的深吻，他现在一定是在做梦，这世上怎么会有人好到像是为他量身定做的呢？

“我也爱你，但是你明天还要搭飞机。”Mark被吻弄得有些晕呼，但是还是记得Wardo的行程，如果现在做的话会很不舒服，不过现在什么也没穿的Wardo让人很难克制的住啊！

“没关系我们可以用手。”Wardo笑嘻嘻的说，小宝贝太贴心了，这种时候还为他着想，不能更可爱了！

在抚慰过双方的热情后两人靠在一起休息，“你等下要洗澡吗？”Mark边用湿纸巾擦两人身上的痕迹边问。

“对，你要准备睡了吗？” Wardo的手有一搭没一搭的玩弄着Mark的小卷毛，刚才那下让他浑身都是汗，但现在不想动。

“既然你还要洗澡，我想做一件事。”

“甜心，你可以做任何事。”Wardo懒洋洋的半躺着说。

Mark坐到Wardo对面认真地捧起Wardo一只腿，他抬起脚踝举到眼前观摩，好像那是什么价值连城的艺术品一样，让Wardo一时之间不知如何反应，然而Mark的下一个动作更让Wardo惊讶。

他伸出舌头舔了舔Wardo的小腿，他的表情十分认真，如同在品尝顶级美馔，“不是甜的。”Mark说，还有一点汗的咸味，跟想象中应该像蜂蜜不一样，不过也蛮好的。

“怎么可能是甜的啦！”天啊，他怎么那么可爱，每当以为他已经是最可爱的时候他怎么还能更可爱？Wardo笑歪，然而他却没有挣脱Mark的手，并且放任他越往大腿舔。

“宝贝，你这里没有套吗？”正当Mark要靠近重点部位时Wardo扶着他的下巴不让他继续。

“没有，不过Sean那里应该有，我该下楼去抢一个吗？”Mark抬头看Wardo。

“看你，不过在非安全行为前我应该跟你坦白一下我的历史，基本上我每半年都会去体检，最近的一次是在上个月，检查结果都是正常，伴侣则是每两周到一个月会找一次人，都是安全行为，没有接吻有戴套。”Wardo解释，昨天没讲是因为有套，说实话这也是他第一次非安全行为。

“我在这之前只有一次，是和邻居的小姐姐，没有接吻有戴套。”Mark说。

“哈哈，我们两个一样渣。”Wardo笑，不过他不意外Mark不喜欢接吻。

“我不觉得你情我愿有什么渣的，我原本预计你的数量会更多一些。”Mark耸耸肩，继续低头含住。

“你不觉得去找酒吧找些空洞的灵魂很无聊吗？当你想要进行一场深入的交谈，而对方的思想只没过你的脚背，而你所说的对方有九成都听不懂，就算解释了对方还是抓不清重点，甚至我说一件平常的事却被当成炫耀，这样还蛮累的。”Wardo手伸入Mark的头发中，又开始卷着玩。

“同感。”Mark口齿不清的说，片子里看起来容易多了，不过既然Wardo没有喊停就没问题。

“宝贝，我要到了。”如果不想接，就赶快起来。

“没关系。”其实他一直有点好奇是什么味道。

“你不吐出来？”Wardo皱眉问。

“是甜的。”有点微微的甜，不过尝起来像是生蛋清，虽然不像是蜂蜜，不过也是甜的。

“你怎么脸红了？”Mark抬头看向满脸通红的Wardo。

“没什么，去洗澡。”Wardo抓着衣服逃走了，再待下去他真的不确定会发生什么。

“我有东西要送你。”当Wardo回来时，Mark抱着笔电窝在床上说。

“幸运7，谢谢你宝贝。”笔电屏幕上是一个全新的账号，ID还是第七号，应该是保留的测试账号，Wardo边说边躺到Mark身边，把他搂到怀中，头靠在Mark的肩窝，一副我只想动嘴不想动手的样子，Mark也不意外，Wardo洗澡前看起来就很困了，他们靠着问答完成那些选项，直到关系栏Wardo才提出异议。

“我不介意写上关系，但你要知道写了以后记者会跑来说你是靠卖屁股才拿到投资的，不过不用担心啦，当你赚的钱超过我后他们就会改骂我是卖屁股的了。”

“我不介意。”随便记者写吧，他会用时间证明的，Mark成功被逗笑。基本数据很快就填好，Mark把计算机收好熄灯，熄灯后Mark回到Wardo的怀抱，轻轻打了个呵欠，今天过得非常刺激。

“你将来想要几个孩子？”Mark随口问，他忍不住想象和未来的生活。

“两个，不要太多，就算要也得等长大后再要，不过这也不一定啦，得看代理孕母的情况，如果真的有多于两个的胚胎着床，我也不会要求减胎的。”Wardo很快的回答，他在确定对女忄生石更不起来后就调查过这个问题了，原本他还打算再玩几年再说，不过和小可爱组成家庭好像也不错？他们的孩子一定很聪明很会拆家，想想就觉得超可爱。

“你不觉得两个有点少吗？”他们家就四个，刚刚Wardo也说他有两个哥哥。

“可是多的顾不到啊，中间那个没人爱很可怜的，我有时候都很怀疑我二哥去念牙医到底是他自己喜欢还是想要爸妈的注意力，小孩子分不到家长的注意力会很可怜的，你呢？你想要几个孩子？”Wardo反问。

“都可以，但至少要有一个叫爱达的女儿。”Mark迷迷糊糊地说，最好要像Wardo，棕色的迷人大眼睛，软绵绵的叫他爸爸，简直完美。

“我懂，最好还有个叫图灵的儿子是吧！”Wardo失笑，程序员的浪漫。

虽然有些波折今天还算是圆满的结束了，然而隔天早上俩人却被一阵手机铃声叫醒，Wardo睁开眼反应了下才发现是他的手机在响。

“你不是说去出差吗？怎么有照片显示你去参加毒趴？”严厉的男声劈头盖脸的质问。

“啊？什么？？？毒趴？？？”Wardo疑惑，他昨天可是连酒都没喝呢，就是吃了点垃圾食品，那可算不上毒品吧？

“谁？”Mark揉着眼睛在一旁低声的问。

“我亲哥。”Wardo掩住通话处低声对Mark说，随后又回去讲电话。

“今天早上我的媒体朋友告诉我有人来卖你的照片，是你下半身湿透前面还躺了个毒虫的，到底是怎么回事，照片我已经买下来了，但是我要知道是怎么回事。”Alex生气的说，他知道这个令人放不下心的小弟私生活有点乱来，但他可从没听说过他有碰这些的。

“我不是跟你说过我要投资FB吗？”Wardo决定坦承，他不想说谎把事情越扯越大，反正他要来加州的事情不可能瞒着Alex，那还不如现在就坦白，等回纽约再详细和Alex说明。

“所以你是在FB的派对上？这什么乱七八糟的公司，你该不会真的投了吧？”Alex皱眉，他向来不信任这些新兴公司，看看几年前的互联网泡沫吧！Dudu为何不好好的玩他熟悉的原油就好。

“合约都签了，违约金更多呢。”Wardo这倒是说了个不算理由的理由，毕竟虽然他拟定了意向合同，但他们没签那玩意。

“Dudu我不能永远为你擦屁股，下不为例。”Alex捏了捏眉头，他的Dudu向来就不是省心的主。

“Alex谢谢你，我知道你最爱我啦，不会有下次的，爱你！”Wardo用上了他最甜的撒娇语气。

“唉，也爱你。”Alex叹气随后挂断电话，他总是拿这个小家伙没辙。

“你们家习惯这样说话吗？”爱来爱去的？洗漱完毕的Mark问。

“有个ICU住了一个月发了五次病危的人告诉我因为不知道什么时候会死，所以每天都表达对家人的爱喔，如果你真的爱他们的话啦。”Wardo亲了下Mark的脸颊后说，他下床走向浴室。

“那个人后来怎么样了？”听起来挺严重的，不会死了吗？Mark走到正在刷牙的Wardo后面问。

“正在跟你说话啊。”Wardo吐掉口中的泡沫说，镜子里是Mark震惊的脸，他是预估很严重，但是没想到会这么严重，怪不得Wardo改变这么大，换作是他说不定到现在都笑不出来。

“Dustin不知道？”Mark虽然是疑问句，却用了肯定的语气，同时对着镜子指了指后背，如果Dustin知道的话他昨天也不会莽撞地去抱Wardo的腰，又或着假如他知道Wardo也不会因为Dustin抱住他的腰而僵硬。

“他不知道，就算他知道了也帮不上什么忙，那又何必多一个悲伤的人呢？”Wardo说完又低下头冲洗掉脸上的洁面泡沫。

Mark看着毫不畏缩着裸露着上身的Wardo，内心深处涌起一股暖意，他是何德何能得到他的喜爱及信任呢？Wardo在亲朋好友前竭力隐藏的脆弱却任他随意触碰，Wardo说的对，或许再来点亲密，再来点信任，他们的关系就会不一样。

“我爱你。”Mark突然说。

“嗯？我也爱你啊！如果你今早没事的话送我去机场吧。”洗漱完毕的Wardo歪歪头，有些奇怪为何Mark突然说这个，但还是甜笑回应。

+++

“有什么遗漏的吗？”临行前Mark最后问。

“有，我漏带一件很重要的东西。”Wardo说。

“是什么？如果很急的话我等会回去寄给你。”

“不，我要你先保管。”

“等你来在还你？”

“我的甜心，你可以一直保留着。”(My heart, you can keep it.)Wardo又给了Mark一个轻吻，才笑嘻嘻转身离开，留下Mark独自困惑Wardo到底要他保管什么。

回到车上的Mark仍在咀嚼这几句话，直到路过珠宝店时被展示品得光亮闪了一眼，他是说“你可以保留我的心”，终于弄懂的Mark不禁觉得车内有些热，实在是太热了。


	3. 番外 1.5  楼上CEO和楼下CEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【原创】【ME】走错门，上对车  
> 原作：TSN(The social networks)  
> 作者：Rastar  
> 分级：G  
> 配对：ME（Mark/Eudardo前后有意义）  
> 提要：
> 
> 接续番外一提到的ME两人的公司开在一起  
> 1、2楼是Facebook  
> 3楼则是Saverin Capital
> 
> 楼上的金融妹子们都称楼下的猴子们*楼下的同事*
> 
> 而程序员猴子们为了泡妹套近乎也称楼上的妹子*楼上的同事*

#1 今天在和老板报告工作的时候不小心说了楼下CEO的坏话，我发誓真的是不小心哒！就是转述别人的说法而已，结果你们知道发生了什么吗？

#2 楼上别停啊，断在这里人干事啊！

#3对啊，这么一小段还敢发

#4不好意思，刚刚太激动按到发送了，继续说，刚刚说完楼下CEO的坏话，老板的休息室门就开了，我吓死好吗！要知道老板的办公室多安静啊，突然的开门声还挺吓人，结果楼下CEO就从休息室走出来了啦！！！

他还直接走到老板的腿上坐下，坐下的时候还瞪了我一眼，那一眼真是...宛若北极的冰风暴刮过！那个寒彻骨啊！然而老板却对着楼下CEO嘘寒问暖啊！  
那一个温情款款的小眼神对我这个Mardo女孩来说真的是太太太苏了！！！这两个简直崩人设啊！！！说好的多情花心金主和霸道冷酷CEO呢？？？我只看到鸡妈妈暖男和祸国妖姬(虽然长得不太妖姬)啊！！！

好开心，好幸福，Mardo再战一百年！ 

#5呜呜呜，羡慕楼主能到老板办公室述职。

#6这有什么好羡慕的，我们早就看腻了，每天加班都能看到楼上CEO和我们老板秀恩爱好吗？

#7耶耶耶，楼下同事求详细

#8你们都知道我们老板的办公室是玻璃窗玻璃门吧？每天下班后楼上CEO就会下来陪老板，而他们两个就会待在老板办公室的沙发上，老板继续用笔电，楼上CEO就躺在老板的腿上睡觉或是看他自己的东西，等老板下班。这种狗粮我们吃到都不想吃了。

#9突然觉得选错专业、入错公司，现在学程序来不来得及？急，在线等！

#10哈哈哈，楼上同事你还不如征一个可以带你进来加班的男朋友！

#11 可是我是Les，你们有招女程序员吗？

#12 啊，叫我吗？小姐姐我们私聊！

#13 刚刚那是Charlie吗？啊啊啊，为什么好女人都跟女人在一起了啊！留点给我们这群男人啊！！！FB唯一的女猴子啊！！！

#14 楼上别伤心了，你可以选择跟老板他们一样啊，看看他们有共同语言，感情又好，甚至可以手牵手一起上厕所。

#15上厕所这个，你真的不是来反讽的吗？

#16 这公司给不给异性恋一点活路啊！？

#17 别闹，楼上CEO不就招了一堆妹子吗？我们可是整个硅谷性别比最均衡的一栋大楼了，连我们都没活路的话别人算什么XDDDD 

#18 嘤嘤嘤，那我要征一个有原始股还可以带我加班吃老板们狗粮的男朋友！

#19 看不懂了，重点是原始股还是老板们的狗粮？

#20 反正都不是男朋友就对了吗XDDD

#21 吃狗粮可以理解，但原始股是怎么回事，这算歧视吗?

#22 这算哪门子的歧视啊，现在手上有原始股的哪个不是大佬?不是大佬也是工作表现很好的头头啊!

#23对啊，而且不能用工作能力来评价的话还能用什么？学历？谁还不是哈佛的了？

#24 不好意思，MIT

#25 不好意思，MIT+1

#26 不好意思，MIT+2

#27 普林斯顿的我望着楼上们瑟瑟发抖

#28 校友，莫慌，抱紧我

#29耶鲁的我哇的一声哭出来

#30史丹福的我哭晕在墙角

#31 别晒学历啦，有谁比得过楼上CEO啊？哈佛优秀毕业生XDDDD

#32 对啊对啊，聊点别的，我们原本在聊什么来着？

#33在聊楼上CEO和楼下CEO的八卦

#34 嘤，真是美好的爱情，妈妈我又相信世间有真爱了!

#35 这个帖子一出，今天晚上里板又会有文看了对吗?不知道是哪个大大会接这个梗?

#36 我希望是Mardo4ever大，她的文好甜啊!

#37 什么里板不里板的?这论坛还有里板?这里不是已经是里论坛了吗?

#38有里板啊，里面有好多好多粮，具体进入方法私信聊

#39 我去过里板，建议想去里板探险的汉子们要准备好速效救心丸

#40别这样，里面是天堂好吗，天堂!!!

#41 表板就不要聊太多里板的事吧，万一被大佬们看到不尴尬吗?

#42 其实我有内部消息，楼上CEO会参考里板的花样来决定晚上要玩什么

#43 这内部消息太劲爆了点XDDD话说楼上可以拿到这种内部消息，难不成是某位大佬???

#44 不要欺负大佬，欺负了我们就没有内部消息可以看了

#45 现在是要假装不知道大佬是谁吗? 好的，大佬你好，大佬再见。

#46就说不要欺负大佬了XDDDDDDDD

#47话说，不论是论坛或是里板都是架在FB的服务器上啊，居然有人以为暴君不看吗?但是听说暴君只有设楼上CEO的关键词提醒，所以楼上CEO的绰号才很多啊!都是为了避免暴君封杀而创出来的。

#48嘤嘤嘤，说我的坏话无所谓，但是不准说我爱人的坏话，这样好甜!!!

#49 互宠的两位CEO真的是要把我甜死了(幸福死

#50求更多梗，让我幸福的死在Mardo的狗粮里吧!


	4. 番外 二、過去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原作：TSN(The social networks)
> 
> 分级：G
> 
> 配对：ME（Mark/Eudardo前后有意义）
> 
> 提要：时间回到2002，那年Mark17而Eduardo24，那才是他们第一次见面。
> 
> 警告：剧情需要，Christy和Roberto(花朵爹)OOC。

Eduardo是幸运的，这点无庸置疑，毕竟不管从家世学历等他都可以傲视全球99%的人口，但他最近却觉得运气有点到头了，首先是他放在公寓的备用金莫名减少，虽然数额不大，他也在事后换了钥匙并在客厅加装了连网的监视摄影机，但这件事还是令人心烦。

另外就是他父母不喜欢他的女朋友Chirsty，Eduardo非常不理解，他们就只见过Christy一面，怎么就知道她不好呢？明明就是他们的犹太家族观作祟，他真的不喜欢犹太女孩，更不可能娶她们任何一人当老婆生一堆小崽子，那才不是他想要的未来。

Eduardo不懂他的父母何必把他们想要的强加在他身上呢？Christy的问题导致他和家人在光明节晚宴上不欢而散，他就是想娶Christy又怎么样了，既然他们不喜欢Christy那就别来他的婚礼，他也不想邀请他们，Eduardo被他父亲说要娶Christy就要和他断绝父子关系的话气疯了，连大衣都没拿就连夜飞回纽约。

Eduardo气坏了，除了随手塞在口袋的卡什么都没带，幸好有这张随手塞的卡，还让他有办法回纽约，因为他的手机钱包都忘在大衣里，连钥匙都是跟楼下保全要的备份，但厄运好想还没放过他，他居然感冒了，虽然说这也不意外，毕竟他就穿着单薄的西装外套就回来了，而纽约还在下着历年来最大的雪。

他回纽约没多久就发烧了，直到公寓的门铃狂响才醒来，他拖着因为发烧而轻浮的身躯去开门，门外是他气势汹汹的女朋友Christy。

“你怎么没有接我的电话？”明明身材娇小，她却像是盛怒的母狮子一样嘶吼着。

“我忘了带手机了。”开了门的Eduardo脱力的瘫坐在沙发上，他发烧让他全身无力，能爬起来开门对他来说就已经是奇迹了。

“你手机是忘在纽约还是忘在家里？你不会是故意忘了带吧？好瞒着我去相亲，怎么样？那些犹太女表子们漂亮吗？他们熬的鲍鱼汤好喝吗？你是不是喝完了还要舔一舔碗底啊？”Christy双手抱胸一脸嘲讽的骂。

“我听不懂你在说什么，我没有去相亲，我回去几个小时就回来了，你看，我还给你带了礼物。”

“听不懂？最好是听不懂，她们吃香肠吃得很开心吧？你们有没有开个香肠派对啊？还有这是什么鬼？丝巾，你不知道我从来都不戴丝巾的吗？你这是买给哪个野女人的礼物？”

“什么？没有？这是给你的。”在沙发上烧的半昏半醒的Eduardo迷迷糊糊地说，说完他也没等Christy的反应又昏睡过去了。

“丝巾，见鬼的丝巾，TMD丝巾，你和你的丝巾相亲相爱去吧！！！”Christy彻底狂怒，整个耶诞假期都找不到她男朋友就算了，当她来他公寓想借个钱应急一下，居然发现公寓的门换锁了，而楼下该死的保安居然不给她钥匙。

去TMD的，要不是看在这个巴西佬有身分又有钱还长得不错又天真单蠢好骗，她怎么可能会花这么多时间在这个家伙身上。盛怒之下的Christy点燃了丝巾，并将它随手丢到地毯上，反正她看那丑不拉叽的地毯不爽很久了。

Eduardo是被浓烟呛醒的，他反射性地坐起身想脱离浓烟，反而被呛得更难受，他咳的蜷缩在沙发上，好热，怎么会这么热？他的背好痛，痛到他想尖叫，可是又突然不痛了，空气中弥漫着一股烤肉的焦味。

当他终于有办法睁开双眼时，却已经发现自己身在火海中，这是怎么回事？Eduardo 懵了，这是他发烧做的梦吗？可是身上的痛呛人的人却又无比真实。

“有人在现场吗？”公寓的大门被踹开，全副武装的消防员冲入火场，Eduardo 挣扎着朝对方挥挥手，很快又好不醒人事了。

 

警告:花朵爹OOC

 

Eduardo觉得轻飘飘的，从来没有那么轻松过，舒服的让他想要一直这样下去，周围的声音好像都隔了一层膜，听起来怪不清楚的，病房里医生护士挤在病床边好像在抢救什么人，不过这不关他的事，他好久没动了他想出去走一走。

Eduardo离开病房，走廊上是等待的家属，他们的疲惫和无助全写在脸上，有些人在祈祷，有些人在哭泣，更多人则是一脸麻木的呆坐，而没有一个人对Eduardo的出现投以关注。

Eduardo继续向前，拐过转角，走廊底传来他熟悉的声音，是Alex！Eduardo雀跃的冲上前在Alex面前挥手想和大哥打招呼，但他却好像没看到Eduardo一样专心讲电话。

「你再不过来也许就再也见不到他了啊！」刚才医生说Dudu正在抢救，或许救不回来。

「那就当我没生过那个逆子！你也赶快给我回来，不要管他了！」

「为什么？Dudu是你最疼爱的儿子啊！你为什么要这样做？」如果只是因为一点忤逆就被放弃，那我们呢？会被推出去送死吗？

「Alex我跟你说过多少次，棋子不能被掌控就没有价值。」Alex心中升起一股悲凉，顺境中不觉的事，在逆境中被放大，棋子不能被掌控就没有价值，即便是皇后亦会被舍弃。

「去你的棋子，见鬼的理论，你不顾你儿子是吧？那是我从小宠到大的弟弟，你不顾我顾！」Alex大吼随后挂断电话。

Eduardo伸手想擦去Alex眼角的泪，但他的手却从Alex的脸上透了过去，这时他才醒悟为何都没有人阻止他出来，而Alex似乎毫无所觉。

我要死了吗？

可是我还不想死，我还有好多理想未完成，我还没跟那个疯子分手，我还想要活下去。

Eduardo身上冒出微光，同时感觉到有一股拉力将他往他来时的方向拉去，他以极快的速度回到ICU的病房里，原来他就是刚刚被医生抢救的那个人吗？他的胸口好痛，肋骨大概在刚才的抢救中断了吧，不过还能感觉到痛，活着真好！Eduardo再次闭上眼。

+++

Eduardo在ICU住了一个月后终于转入了普通病房，期间他表现得很平静，当警方来询问时也很冷静得陈述案发经过并给出了影像的副本，在看护的辅助下生活亦能自理不用Alex多操心。

但Alex始终觉得放不下心，他的宝贝弟弟从小就不是一个内敛的人，Dudu习惯把情绪显露出来，开心就笑，难过就哭，就算在外人面前有所收敛，但在家人面前他是从未隐藏他的情绪的。

然而这次事件他的反应却很奇怪，好像终于学会了戴上面具，就算看到Alex时他还是会露出真正的笑容，但大多数时间他则是将自己伪装起来，而且Alex感到最奇怪的是Dudu对于父母从未出现这件事只字未提，然而自从那通电话过后Alex也不会主动提起他们。

Alex对于Dudu异常的表现感到担忧，或许出院后应该要为他预约个心理医生？压抑情绪压抑到这种地步不是好事。

Alex和主治医生谈过后，对方请了精神科会诊，来会诊的医生认为Eduardo这是忧郁症，开了百忧解并嘱咐他定时服药，Eduardo自觉没有那么严重，任何人遇到这些遭心事都会有些忧郁情绪，但在Alex担忧的眼神下他还是乖乖地遵循医嘱。

离开加护病房后的时间过得特别快，两个月后Eduardo就可以出院了，虽然后续还有复健等问题，但总算不用一直住在医院了，对于可以出院Eduardo当然是感到愉快的，Alex也答应了要来接他。

但出院当天早上Alex没有出现，Eduardo也多次拨打他的手机，但都是对方已关机，这让Eduardo感到非常不安，而繁复的出院手续也搞得Eduardo焦头烂额，以至于让他漏了早上的药。

处理好全部手续的Eduardo坐在医院大厅，等着不知道会不会出现的Alex，不禁悲从中来，他堂堂一个名校毕业生，为什么把生活过成了这副鸟样子？

+++

Mark陪他妹妹Arielle来医院，家庭医生估计她是阑尾炎，要她来大医院检查，然而家里其他人都没空陪伴，所以这个任务就落在了Mark身上，无奈的Mark只能带着计算机跟着Arielle来医院等检查。

感谢医院的wifi，Mark带着耳机很专心地在笔电上敲打，他们前几天把Synapse上线了，下载量挺不错，大众也给了一些好评语，他正在和朋友商量还有哪些可以修改的地方。

Arielle又痛又无聊，她扫视周围的人，现在急需一个帅哥美女来转移注意力，几乎是瞬间她看到了坐在对面的帅气小哥哥。

他周围没有其他人陪伴，脚边还有行李，看起来像是要准备出院的病人，大约是医院的生活让他看起来有些病恹恹的，但还是掩藏不住他的帅气，高挺的鼻梁，精致的五官，大大的棕色眼睛充满了泪水……等一下，他在哭吗？

这没道理啊？像他这么帅气的小哥哥应该是人生赢家才对？怎么会在哭呢？

Arielle用手肘捅了Mark一下，从包里翻出纸巾示意Mark过去安慰小哥哥，被从编程世界敲醒的Mark一脸懵，用眼神响应”我在忙，要去自己去”，随后又低头继续编程。

Arielle生气的用Mark根本没插上的耳机插头抽了下Mark的腿，她一个女孩怎么好这么直接去安慰帅气小哥哥，多尴尬啊，当然是Mark去安慰，顺便帮她要电话号码才对。

被生病中的妹妹虐待并抢走计算机的Mark有苦难言，谁相信生病中的人还有那么强大的攻击力？Mark乖乖接过面纸走到帅气小哥哥旁边坐下，经过刚才那场闹剧，他哭得更严重了。

Mark刚坐下还没来得及递出面纸就被帅气小哥哥一把抱住，小哥哥把脸埋在Mark的胸口，吓得他差点尖叫出来，Mark想推开他，但又看到小哥哥衬衫下包满了纱布，顿时又不敢动了，感觉推了会造成二次伤害，还是先不要动好了，Mark用眼神向对面摀着嘴偷笑的Arielle求救。

「Eu tão abortado. Eu tão abortado...」(我好失败，我好失败…)Eduardo喃喃自语。

Mark无语，这小哥哥说的是葡萄牙语吗？他是巴西人吗？可是我只会一点点西班牙语，我可以跟他说西班牙语吗？

「¿Qué te pasa？」(你在干吗？) Mark犹豫地说，他想问你怎么了，不知道说得对不对。

「其实我会说英文，虽然西文我也懂，你说错了，应该是¿Estás bien?(你还好吗?)」哭泣中的Eduardo抬起头纠正到，随后又低头继续哭。

「好，¿Estás bien?，你到底怎么了，需要什么帮忙吗？」Mark被小哥哥帅气的颜闪了一下，被纠正的不快顿时都减轻不少，很好，还听得出错，逻辑还在，这是精神压力太大崩溃了？

「我家人都不要我了。」Eduardo边抽咽说。

「既然他们不要你，你为何还在乎他们？」Mark在心里吐槽这什么破家人，居然会想要抛弃这么帅气的小哥哥，虽然他精神看起来不太正常，但还不至于到需要被放弃的程度吧？应该是受伤后打击太大了？

「我不知道...我什么都没有了。」Eduardo说。

「你别哭了，你要真的没地方去的话可以先来我家，我俩挤一挤应该还是可以睡的。」他爸妈应该不会介意他带人回去吧？他们可以挤一下，或是他可以去睡Randi房间，让帅气小哥哥先睡他房间。

「你真是好人。」Eduardo抬起头对着Mark真诚地说，随后又趴回Mark胸口继续哭。

Mark很无奈，为什么我过来帮忙还要被发好人卡，他原本想拍拍帅气小哥哥的背安抚他，随后又想起来他上半身的纱布，紧急转弯改摸着帅气小哥哥的头顺毛，Mark不习惯有人靠他那么近，小哥哥身上有股很淡却很好闻的味道，Mark突然觉得偶尔这样抱抱也挺好的，在他怀里的小哥哥很久没出声了，Mark低头一看，他这是睡着了？Mark和Arielle面面相觑，一时间不知道该怎么办才好。

这时一位穿着西装的男子走进医院，他谎张的四处张望，像是在寻找什么，直到看到Mark他们才松了一口气快步走来。

Alex真的感到很抱歉，他临时被客户缠住到现在才脱身，而他注意到时他的手机也因为他忘记充电而关机了，而他跟Dudu约的是上午，可想而知没法连络上他的Dudu会多着急。

「谢谢你们帮我照顾我弟弟。」Alex感激的对Mark和Arielle说，同时伸手要去接Eduardo。

「你怎么证明你是他哥。」Mark直接的说，他可没忘记帅气小哥哥哭的那么惨的理由，被家人抛弃，那现在是怎样？

Arielle拉了拉Mark的袖子，明明这个西装大哥和帅气小哥哥长得就很像还要什么证据啊？Mark对着Arielle嗤了一声，要她别管，如果这是人贩子怎么办，他才不会亲手把帅气小哥哥推下火坑。

Alex有些愣住，不过随即回过神来，如果他在那个男孩位置上，他的确不会把Dudu交给一个不认识的人，Alex翻出了钱包里的家族照给对方看。

「这只能说明你们拍过照，又不能证明你是他哥。」Mark嘴硬到。

「Mark你别闹了，你还真的还想把人家带回家啊？把小哥哥叫醒问不就好了。」Arielle看不下这场闹剧提议到，他哥真的很喜欢这位小哥哥耶。

「好吧。」Mark有些不情愿地说，但还是轻轻拍了拍帅气小哥哥的脸颊叫醒他。

「Alex你来接我了，我以为你不要我了。」醒来的Eduardo看到了Alex软软的撒娇到。

「我怎么会不要你呢，起来吧，我们回家。」Alex背起Eduardo丢在地上的包，对Eduardo伸开双手。

「谢谢你！」Eduardo转回头给了Mark一个嘴对嘴的亲吻，还没等吓傻的Mark回过神就离开他的怀抱跟着Alex离开了。

「那是你的初吻吗？」Arielle打趣说，看着Mark傻掉的样子真好玩。

「多事。」Mark瞪了一眼Arielle，随后打开计算机，有封未读邮件提醒，他点开，快速扫过，是微软发来的，他们开了200万年薪请他过去，今天实在是他的幸运日。

番外二 End

+++

 

Synapse:马扎高中时写的MP3外挂，可以让使用者建立自己习惯的播放列表。就是让微软出200万年薪想请马扎的那软件，现在是有找到地方可以下，但是不是马扎当初写的那支我就不清楚了。Synapse在生物医学上指的是突触,神经节,神经键，就是神经的一部分。

Arielle:真马的妹妹，找不到另外那个妹妹的名字，反正是路人啦，不重要，真马妹好像在google工作(2012年的新闻)现在G家爆出性别歧视的丑闻，不知道还在不在。(有位彭博科技的主播还出书骂这件事，不过这书目前只有英文版，叫Brotopia，Audible可以免费听全文，有兴趣的小伙伴可以下来听听)

Eu tão abortado:葡萄牙文的”我好失败”，没学过葡萄牙文，用网络字典翻的，然后我查的那部字典的每一个”失败的”的字都有流产的意思，所以大概也可以翻成”我流产了”???我自己是笑翻了，需要有学葡萄牙文的小伙伴拯救一下XDDD

¿Qué te pasa?:西班牙语的你在干嘛?卢广仲还有首以这个为名的歌，我不会西班文，用google翻的，有错都是google的锅。

¿Estás bien?:同理，不过这个我有查到有人用英文说这个可以问看起来气色不好的人，近似中文你还好吗?

真花的页面上写他会葡萄牙语西班牙语和英文，葡萄牙语应该是他母语。

真马FB的页面上只写了会英文和中文，不过各种报导上还看到过他会古希腊文和法文。

看报导称美国的第一外语可以选修西班牙语或葡萄牙语之类的，貌似西班牙语比较多人选，因为拉丁美洲除了巴西用葡萄牙语都是用西班牙语，这里设定他的西文程度是可以勉强会说或听懂几个单词，就像我们会说Soga之类的简单日文。

花朵爹的部分我犹豫很久，在电影里只看得出是严父虽然也很疼小孩，但是总觉得他的教育挺有问题的，所以这里的设定是疼小孩的同时也要小孩听他的话，如果不听话就没有价值，有强烈的对价关系，所以花朵才会一直喊说我爸会为我骄傲之类的话，因为他想要被爸爸喜欢，而且他隐约感觉到不能被喜欢不能被利用的话就会被抛弃。

当然，这是把恶意的部分扩大了，像前篇的Christy一样放大恶意，所以我才说他OOC，只是想要圆一下在番外一里面花朵对马总说的那句”所以每天都表达对家人的爱喔，如果你真的爱他们的话啦”。

花朵突然崩溃是因为突然停百忧解，他出院的那天早上忘记吃了，脑内激素突然不平衡让他变得超沮丧。

前面会说他们FB成立前不认识是因为他们两个对这段记忆都没有印象(反倒是马妹和花朵哥记得很牢XDDD)，花朵觉得抱着路人哭太羞耻了，自己把记忆模糊掉了，马总则是对帅气小哥哥有点模糊的印象，但是随后的微软招募信刺激更大，只记得招募信了。

不过说是这样说啦，我的设定里花朵在花花公子时期对宅宅型很有好感是因为这里马总给他的爱的抱抱让花朵觉得很有安全感。而两人正文一见钟情也有这次闹剧种下的因。

终于把番外二写完了，还是很甜的吧~~~~~~~~~~~还有番外三，苦笑XDDDDDDDD


	5. 番外三、未來

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原作：TSN(The social networks)  
> 分级：G  
> 配对：ME（Mark/Eudardo前后有意义）  
> 提要：时间来到2012，Mark27，Eduardo34，距离他们开始交往已经8年。  
> 警告：剧情需要，Christy和Roberto(花朵爹)OOC。  
> +++  
> 前言  
> 其实如果要写第二部的话，这篇应该是第二部结尾的部分，但写这篇的本意是”过去，现在，未来”一组的番外，而且这篇有很多呼应前文的部分，而且我说要写好久了，还是先贴出来，至于走错门第二部啥时写……等我搞定针尖和马喵吧，我太多坑了。

原作：TSN(The social networks)  
分级：G  
配对：ME（Mark/Eudardo前后有意义）  
提要：时间来到2012，Mark27，Eduardo34，距离他们开始交往已经8年。  
警告：剧情需要，Christy和Roberto(花朵爹)OOC。  
+++  
前言  
其实如果要写第二部的话，这篇应该是第二部结尾的部分，但写这篇的本意是”过去，现在，未来”一组的番外，而且这篇有很多呼应前文的部分，而且我说要写好久了，还是先贴出来，至于走错门第二部啥时写……等我搞定针尖和马喵吧，我太多坑了。  
+++

「永远不会有人爱你的!永远不会!!!」Christy 在被告席上对着他叫骂到。

Eduardo握紧的拳头在微微颤抖，他深呼吸压抑自己的怒火，极力避免自己在法庭上失态，一旁的Alex……大哥呢？他应该在这里的？

突然间Eduardo觉得很热，热气灼烧着他的喉咙，他闻到肉类烧焦的味道却无法动弹，他又回到了那个被火焰包围的公寓，周围的一切都在熊熊燃烧，木制的天花板正一块块剥离往下掉。

「这不是真的，这不是真的。」Eduardo在心里想着，有人爱我，他知道这一切已经过去了，他已经离开，他已经被救出来了，Christy已经在大牢里，他有个深爱的人，是谁？

他深爱的人是谁？Eduardo努力回想着，却想不起来对方的名字，他有着可爱柔软的小卷毛，Eduardo记得他的笑容，有种青涩的腼腆又带着对世界的轻蔑。

「Mark!」Eduardo终于想起他的名字并大吼了出来。

「什么事？」睡在一旁的Mark被Eduardo的吼声惊醒，有些迷茫的问，直到Eduardo窝到他怀里才反应过来他的爱人大概是又做恶梦了。

「我在这。Alex在纽约，嫂子上周才生了女儿。Christy被判刑了，一旦服完刑也会被驱逐出境。我很爱你，我们过得很好。」Mark打开床头的小夜灯，抱着Eduardo半睡半醒的安慰，并回答了Eduardo每次惊醒后都会问的问题。

「你怎么证明我不是还在梦里？而你只是我梦中的一部分？」Eduardo说，Mark感觉他的声音有些干涩。

「嗯……」这个新问题让Mark想了一下「不然你试着转下陀螺？你有陀螺吗？」Mark认真的回答。

Eduardo成功被逗笑，探头过去给Mark一个吻，Mark其实不是很确定这句话的笑点在哪，他是很认真的用他睡到半夜被惊醒的大脑想出这个答案的，不过Eduardo甜蜜的亲吻他还是要的，Mark可以感觉到Eduardo背部的肌肉逐渐放松下来。

「不，我有更好的方法。」Eduardo说，Mark看着在昏黄的灯光下的Eduardo，他的唇因为刚才的亲吻而显得像是樱桃般红艳多汁，随后感觉到Eduardo的手伸入被单下。

喔!他想他知道Eduardo所谓的”方法”是指什么了，好吧，这种时候只要祈祷明天的黑眼圈不要太明显就好了。

Mark翻身压住Eduardo并把他翻过来，他坐在Eduardo的腰上，弯腰亲吻他的背，他知道Wardo最受不了这个姿势。Eduardo努力克制自己不要闪躲，这么多年来他依然不能习惯有人碰他的背。

温柔和缓的情事很快地就结束了，Eduardo靠在Mark身上，听着他的心跳声，享受着世上最美的乐音，Mark的手放在Eduardo的侧腰上，随意地抚过他的背。

「你不觉得很难看吗？」Eduardo侧过身来面对Mark，背上的伤始终是他心里的疙瘩。

「你永远是世界上最好看的人。」Mark认真的望着Eduardo，同时将Eduardo汗湿的一缕发丝拨至耳后。

Eduardo可以看见Mark眼中的真诚，而他们交往的这八年来Mark也很好的执行的这句话，Eduardo心里的那根羽毛掉落在天平上，将天平压制倾斜，是不是该再豪赌一次？Eduardo用深呼吸缓解自己激动的情绪。

「我想做一件有些出格的事。」Eduardo冷静下来说。

「我永远支持你的决定。」Mark说。

「……我想要做全背的刺青，盖掉她给我带来的伤疤，而我想要你来设计这个图案。」Eduardo认真地看向Mark。

「你确定？」Mark惊讶的张大眼，他知道Eduardo一向不欣赏他的审美的。

「我确定，放心，如果我觉得太丑会让你改到我满意为止。」Eduardo调笑到，Mark有预感这是会影响人生的大事。

+++

Dustin已经不只一次看到Mark在笔记上鬼画符了，幸好对面的上市顾问的角度看不到Mark在做什么，而Mark的扑克脸也很好掩盖了他根本没在听的事实，反正在场能听得懂的估计只有CFO Queen 和身为大股东的Eduardo了。

看着Eduardo和Queen配合得把上市顾问诘问的汗如雨下，Dustin深深觉得Mark不地道，人家Queen当Eduardo合伙人当得好好的，现在被挖来给Mark打工，这样一来Wardo得损失多少亿啊!

Dustin环视四周看着百无聊赖各自玩自己的股东兼技术人员们，他决定继续观察Mark的鬼画符，观察了一会，Dustin觉得自己还是看不懂这些像是天书的东西到底是啥，他决定直接问。

“你在画什么？”Dustin在面前的纸上写下并推给Mark，并看着Mark写下一句话。

“如果你要刺青的话你会刺什么？”Mark写到，他对此毫无头绪，他希望一次成功，不想陷入无限改稿的地狱，而且他想要看到他交稿时Eduardo那种惊喜的表情。

“鲑鱼 光剑 被杀死的达斯维达，或是被鲑鱼拿着光剑杀死的达斯维达，怎么了？你要刺青？”Dustin飞快地写到。

“与你无关。”Mark写到，同时思考着Dustin的回答，他肯定不会让Eduardo刺一幅被鲑鱼拿着光剑杀死的达斯维达的，但Dustin的思路可以借鉴，刺自己喜欢的东西啊，Wardo喜欢什么呢？气象，极端气候，飓风？金融，财经，钱，肯定不能直接用钱的符号，这样太俗气了也不好看。

那投资？Wardo最赚钱的投资是哪笔来着？IG？不过IG被他买下来了，而Systrom和Krieger此时正坐在旁边打瞌睡呢，他才不要把他们的Logo纹到Wardo背上呢。

10万30%，他当初用10亿买的IG，所以是3亿除10万，投报率3000%。刚刚他们定价多少来着？30几来着？用30来算好了，发行4.2亿股，Wardo本身占10%，那就是71亿多，71亿除以50万，投报率14200%，还是赢过IG很多的，而且他还会继续升值呢!他会一直保持Wardo最成功的投资这个头衔的。

Dustin奇怪的看着不鬼画符改成算数的Mark，他最近压力是不是有点大？还有算得这是啥？Wardo的投资回报率？不过他算得好像不对啊，IG的那10亿有一半是用FB的股票支付的，Wardo本身有FB的股票，所以投报率不应该算那么高，不过话说回来Wardo真的好会赚钱啊!

「怎么了？」这晚临睡前，Eduardo难得看到Mark那张”我们需要谈谈”脸，通常他才是发起严肃谈话的那个。

「我画好了。」Mark说。

「真的？让我看看。」Eduardo很惊讶，从他提议也没两天，Mark不会全部精力都在搞这个了吧？Mark拿出藏在身后的图样递给Eduardo，并坐到他身边。

「啊!是Andrew飓风，你记得我最喜欢的飓风是哪一个。」Eduardo看着那熟悉的轮廓发出赞叹。

「对，外框是Andrew飓风，你说过这是第一个让你感受到大自然震撼的飓风，它也是你喜欢上气象的理由。」Mark解释。

「而且你还放了玫瑰在内部填色，这样真美，它有什么涵义吗？」Eduardo问，既然Mark可以想到Andrew飓风，那他相信内部的这星云玫瑰不是毫无理由。

「它是独角兽座的玫瑰星云(Rosette Nebula) ，寓意来自小王子的玫瑰花，Wardo你是我永远珍爱的玫瑰，但不是娇弱需要玻璃罩保护的玫瑰，而是直径130光年，有万倍太阳能量的玫瑰。而且玫瑰星云是独角兽星座的一部分，也是祝福你提高投到独角兽的机率。」Mark说，他的爱人是蕴含巨大能量的星云，这是他永远的骄傲。

「哈，独角兽，你真是太可爱了，你才是最大的独角兽呢，那这组星呢？这么亮不是独角兽座的一部份吧？这形状，北斗七星，是大熊座吧，指向南边，是夏天？还有这个淡淡的勾线写的是FB？」Eduardo说，居然还在里面塞私货啊，要不是他眼尖就错过了。

「对，是大熊座，我原本是想说要有你喜欢的北极熊，但是熊和整体的星座风格不合，所以我就想北极星和熊，大熊星座的一部份是北斗七星，指向下代表南方，也是夏季的会出现的景观，是你喜欢的夏天也是我们相遇的季节，而且北斗七星也是航海中的重要指标，看得到就不会迷失方向。」

「而大熊星座拼成的FB，也是你投资回报率最高的投资，同时大熊星座是希腊最早被定义的星体之一，成为寻找其他天体的指标，FB也会成为你投资的指标。」Mark一口气解说完，Eduardo感动的抱住他，得夫如此，夫复何求。

+++

使用了如此复杂图样的后果是，他们被所有硅谷的纹身店拒绝，虽然总共也没几家，所有的纹身师看到图样的的一瞬间都是惊叹，但听到要求是全背的烧伤疤痕纹身，纹身师接下来就是一句另请高明，最后还是在旧金山才找到愿意接单的店。

这位纹身师本身就有做过不少疤痕纹身，甚至连她自己都有这样的纹身，她肩上有只栩栩如生的蝴蝶来掩盖小时候的烫伤意外，更巧的是刚好有人临时取消预约，好让他们可以在最近两周来纹，这简直是最完美的机会。

Eduardo趴在刺青椅上看着不远处电视上的卫星云图，纹身已经差不多在收尾阶段了。

「Mark转台，彭博。」Eduardo声控Mark转台，虽然他可以自己按遥控器，但他更乐意让Mark代劳。正在Coding练手的Mark没有抬头，直接连结了纹身店里的电视换台。

「好了，你们再看看有什么地方要补的。」纹身师长舒一口气坐起来说，虽然薪水丰厚但是画这种星云简直要瞎。还得顺便吃两位客人的狗粮，不过说真的他们也实在太浪漫了，这么大的排场，还请了朋友，话说回来他们的朋友应该到了？

「Mark你帮我看一下吧？」Eduardo说，Mark听话的上前查看，他是创造者，他知道每个细节，但却发现了一处不一样的地方，他原本的稿子上飓风眼的位置是留给北极星的，而现在原本应该是一颗明亮星子的位置却有了两个字母：MZ。

极点，飓风中心，一切的中心，其实Mark原本是想过在北极星上玩点小花样的，他也想到了署名这点，但想到万一他们分开了Eduardo还要去洗纹身，他会很心疼，所以就连FB也是暗线而不是明线。

他是真的没注意到Eduardo做了这个小改动，而且还把他放在中心的位置，这代表他是Wardo的中心吗？

在Mark还在恍惚时，Eduardo走到Mark面前单膝跪下，接过被纹身师带来的Dustin递过的戒指盒，盒内是一枚简约内敛的男式钻戒，主钻不大，但看得出切工完美。

「我上一段感情给我带来了背后的伤疤，但我从来不提起甚至公开我的伤，我痛恨它，因为它象征了我的轻信和失败，Mark是你给我勇气去正视它，也是你将它升华成祝福而不再是诅咒，我爱你，Mark，你愿意剩下的人生旅途与我……」Eduardo真诚地望着Mark说。

「等等等……等一下。」Mark打断了Eduardo未说完的话，他起身还因为离Eduardo太近，而扑到他身上被他扶了一下，最后手忙脚乱得从帽兜里掏出了一个外面绒毛都被磨掉的戒指盒，里面是一枚雍容华贵的红宝石戒指。

「Eduardo，我的挚爱，我的佩特洛，你愿意和我结婚吗？」Mark真诚的问。

「喔，亲爱的，我当然愿意。」Eduardo伸出手让Mark为他戴上戒指，虽然Mark突然打断他的求婚誓词换成他自己求婚的操作实在有点好笑，但他很惊讶Mark居然还记得那个小昵称，都快八年前了啊。

「好了，你可以说完你的求婚誓词了。」这下换成Mark伸出手一脸期待的看着他，Eduardo忍不住笑出来。

「亲爱的Mark，你愿意剩下的人生旅途与我并肩同行吗？」Eduardo带着笑意望向Mark。

「我愿意。」Mark伸手让Eduardo为他戴上戒指，这戒指挺好看的，而且内嵌式的也不会影响他写代码。

「好了，我Dustin拉比现在宣布你们是合法未婚夫夫了，什么时候吃结婚蛋糕？」举着摄影机完美完成Eduardo指派任务的Dustin打趣。

「你怎么在这里？」Mark有些嫌弃的问，

「Wardo请我来帮忙拿戒指的啊，哪像你，都把戒指乱丢在口袋，你那盒子是用多久了啊，都破成这样了。」Dustin嫌弃到。

「我认识他第三天买的。」Mark说，Dustin努力回想，但他记不清那么久以前的事了。

「所以你在送我去机场的回程就买了？我给你的第一笔投资居然拿去做这个，啧啧啧。」Eduardo故意发出不赞同的声音。

「我是拿我的大学基金买的。」Mark抗议，Wardo给的钱他拿去买食物和租服务器了，而且这种东西他不可能用公司的钱。

「我当然知道啦，你当初把账户交给我时细项那边写着呢。」Eduardo说，同时抱抱他被斗的气呼呼的小可爱。

番外三 未来 The End  
+++

真达在2008离开FB的，不过这篇的设定他一直留在FB没有离开

自创人物Queen女王是番外一现在最后出现的女装大佬(攻，CP是番外一在Sean落水时顾计算机的Mike猴子)，在花朵辞去FB CFO职位专心搞自己公司后被马总挖来接任。

FB上市时(2012.5.18)定价是38，不过开盘后(2012.6.1)大跌到27，IPO时期的CFO也因此走人，这篇的定价是花朵和女王一起决定的，会定在30左右。

马总的戒指是在番外一的时候买的，八年前，而且几乎随时放在身上，所以毛掉光很正常，然后小宅男很呆的只记得把戒指本身更新换代，没有换戒盒，所以看起来丑丑的。

花朵一直都知道马总想求婚，因为马总在家会把衣服乱丢，花朵顺手收拾时有看到过戒指，但他因为之前的阴影不想结婚，所以每当有适合求婚的时机花朵就会搞破坏，这样他就不用尴尬的明面拒绝。

安德鲁飓风和北极熊是真花有直接说过喜欢的，真花FB里面超多超多北极熊的，敲可爱~~~安德鲁飓风的轮廓是从NASA的卫星云图上弄下来的，所以像素特别好 (然而底图像素差啊XDDD

玫瑰星云是真的，天文名称是NGC 2237，很美的星云，可以搜玫瑰星云找更多照片

我终于写完啦XDDDDD  
4145比预估的5000少一点。

图P的有点渣，大概是我截图像素太渣了，而且因为放大到可以看清星座的状态基本是马赛克状，就没有P细部的大熊星座和MZ了。

中间坑了非常久去玩别的脑洞，感谢继续支持的朋友~~

下一篇更马喵或针尖对麦芒，下一篇的留言见啦~~~


End file.
